


Red Apple Green Apple(Revising)

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Catfight between sisters, Dark Swan Arc, Dragons, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Zelena had come to Storybrook to wreck havic on its residents' lives. Especially her sister's, a certain Mayor. In the process, she's turned Emma Swan's life upside down in more ways than one. Eventual swanqueen pairing. Rated M





	1. One

Red Apple Green Apple  
Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. This story is about two sisters who share the same mother. This will be an eventual swanqueen pairing and has a lot of drama. Emma Swan will be thrust into the middle of a huge mess. Lies, deceit, trickery and hidden feelings. Betrayal, angst. Regina and Zelena are at each other's throats and Emma has to stop them from killing each other. Unfortunately, Robin Hood and Killian Jones get thrust into the mess with Mary Margaret and David trying to keep Emtma as far away as possible from the dreaded Mills sisters. The Savior isn't having any of it. Emma has powerful Magic and shapeshifting abilities.

####################

Emma was at the Sheriff’s department taking care of paperwork. It was the only part of her job that she detested. But she knew she needed to get her work done. She enjoyed being the sheriff of Storybrooke. Sometimes it was quiet and sometimes hectic like it had been when Tamara and Greg came into town and kidnapped her son. 

Henry was her biological son who she’d given up for adoption when she couldn't take care of him. Before she lived in Storybrooke, she'd been living in Boston and that was where her then 10 year old son had found her and persuaded her to go with him to Storybrooke where she'd met his adoptive mother, Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke. 

That was a few short years ago. They'd butted heads numerous times and fought tooth and nail for the right to be around Henry. At the beginning, Regina had felt threatened by her presence even though Emma tried to tell her time after time that she wouldn't dream of taking Henry away from her. But Regina didn't listen and as a result they'd almost lost Henry for good because Regina had meant for that poisoned apple turnover to be for Emma and in a last desperate attempt to get Emma to really believe every single thing Henry had told her to be true, when he’d told Emma about how Regina was in fact the evil queen who put a curse on this town and trapped every fairy tale character here. And Emma was actually the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. When Emma didn’t believe him, he’d grabbed that apple turnover Regina gave Emma for her trip out of Storybrooke, and he ate it. That in turn had resulted in Henry falling into a deep cursed sleep. 

When that happened and she’d touched his magical storybook, she’d realized everything her son shared with her had been true when images of events that happened which led to that moment flashed before her. She'd then confronted Regina and demanded of her to tell the truth as Henry lay in the hospital bed and Regina’s heart broke when she realized how Henry ate that turnover meant for Emma. She realized right then and there that she'd been reckless and had put her son in harm's way. Regina admitted that everything was true. After they got back to the hospital and were told Henry had died, a heartbroken Emma moved to her son’s prone body, her heart shattering into a million pieces while Regina cried in the other room. Emma had bent down and kissed her son’s head loving her son while grieving, expecting that to be the last time she would ever be able to do that. But then a rainbow of lights pushed out and Henry took a breath of life. She’d broken the curse Regina put on the town and had finally gotten her son back. Ever since then, she’d become the Prophesied Savior. Everyone got their memories back and vowed to have revenge on Regina for what she put them through. Henry had begged Emma not to let them hurt his other mother. She’d agreed to protect Regina. Only because her son had asked her to. At least that was why she'd done it at first. She would do absolutely anything for her son if he asked it of her.

Time after time, Emma had saved Regina from harm, from certain death, from others wishing to do more than harm to her. Over time, the tension between the Evil Queen and the Savior lessened. They slowly got to know one another, agreeing to get along for their son’s sake. They became friends. 

After Greg and Tamara kidnapped Regina and tortured her relentlessly with electrical shock treatments, Emma had searched for her, having never trusted Tamara who was Neal’s fiance. Neal was also Henry's biological father and had at one time been Emma’s lover until he set her up to take the fall for a crime he had committed. But when she told Neal of her suspicions regarding Tamara, he had not believed her. He chose to believe that Tamara was innocent. But Emma wouldn't stop looking for Regina and she'd found her. Thanks to a spell Snow White used in order to find her. They'd found Greg and Tamara and rescued Regina but not before Neal found out Tamara had been lying to him all along and then Tamara shot him and he fell through a portal Tamara created. 

Emma thought he died and was gone for good. Until things happened that resulted in Storybrooke almost being destroyed, and Emma and Regina finding out their powers were unlimited when they used them together when they saved the town only to find out Greg and Tamara had gotten away and had taken their son with them. They had to go after them, using a magic bean that had taken them to Neverland, meeting the lost boys and the demon Peter Pan who wanted Henry's heart so he could live forever. 

Things happened there that led to Emma finding out Captain Hook had a tender spot for her, he had kissed her, and then she discovered Neal was still alive. They had to rescue him and then Neal wanted a chance to prove to her that he loved her. With two men fighting for her affections and with them trying to find and save Henry and then finding out her father nearly died and her mother was willing to stay behind in Neverland with her father… Emma felt as if they were going to abandon her yet again, and then she had begun discovering certain things about herself, her growing powers… it was a lot for her to take in. But Regina helped her while confiding in her about her fears and how she was trying to be good. They managed to help each other. 

And then Tinkerbell had a long standing grudge against Regina because of what happened to her after Tinkerbell tried to help Regina find her happy ending. Regina had tried to avoid the green fairy when they arrived in Neverland trying to rescue their son from a deranged Peter Pan and the lost boys. After they talked things out and found a way to rescue Henry and even when Peter Pan followed them home and they worked together to put a stop to him once and for all, they had been through so much together. Things were now finally starting to get back on track. 

Emma had so much on her mind as she tried to get the paperwork done. She pushed herself to get things done so she could focus better on the other things she was dealing with. The sheriff of Storybrooke had way too many things on her mind and on her plate so to speak. She wanted to quiet her thoughts. She decided it was time to go and get a stiff drink. But first, she needed to fax these papers to Regina. As soon as she was done, she looked at the time and noticed she’d stayed way past her work hours. She got her jacket on and grabbed her keys and then left for the night. 

She should have headed home and she would have, but not this time. She'd needed to quiet the thoughts she was getting from listening to Mary Margaret talking about what she wanted to do with her father and go on and on about it. Ever since she heard about her mother’s wishes to have another child, she didn't know how to react to that or how to be happy for her parents. She felt even more disconnected from them than ever. She headed to the bar and ordered a beer, not wanting to go home and deal with her mother. She needed a break.

Ruby joined her as soon as she saw Emma was there alone. She felt that perhaps Emma needed a friend to talk with. Ever since the blonde had returned from Neverland, she'd been frequently going to the White Rabbit. She could tell that something was bothering her friend. “Hey Ems, you okay?” She asked as she put a penny on the table. “Penny for your thoughts?” She smiled.

Emma looked at her friend and shook her head. “I'm not sure if talking about it will help me. There's so much crap going on in my head right now.” She sighed heavily.

Ruby nodded, understanding where she was coming from. “Just talking about it a little at a time will go a long way for you. I mean you don't have to tell me everything. Not if you don't want to. No pressure. But if you need someone to talk with, I'm here. You know where to find me.” She smiled, hoping Emma would know she could trust her.

Emma gave her a small smile. “Thanks Rubes. I'm sorry if I'm not better company. There's just so much going on right now and I just don't know what to do about it.” She admitted, taking a swig of her drink.

Ruby nodded and smiled. “How about a couple of shots then? Get a nice buzz going. My treat.” She suggested after Emma finished her second bottle of beer and started working on a third.

Emma finally nodded and smiled. “Bring it on.” She was in the mood to do more drinking. Anything to get her mind off everything that had happened ever since she got back from Neverland.

Ruby beamed happily, glad to see that she had a drinking buddy for the night. She then spotted someone else entering the bar. “Perfect timing! I want to introduce you to my new friend. This is Lena. She's new in town.”

Emma turned and saw a beautiful redhead joining them. She smiled at her. “Hey Lena, I'm Emma Swan. It's nice to meet you.”

Ruby smiled when Lena sat on the other side of Emma. “Are you going to join us for a couple of shots?” She asked the redhead.

“It's a pleasure meeting you Emma.” Lena smiled. “Depends on what kind of shots we’re talking about here.”

Emma grinned as she shared a look with Ruby. “How about gold shots?” She suggested. “I love the cinnamon ones the best.” She licked her lips.

Ruby grinned, “Gold shots and maybe hot shots too then.” She called the bartender over and ordered them a couple of rounds.

Lena had a wicked smile on her face as she looked at the women there. “Why not. Maybe we'll see where the night takes us.” She then winked at Emma as they threw back their first shots of the evening. They threw back a second and a third of their shots.

“So I know all about Rubes here, what about you Lena? I haven't seen you around here. I’d remember a pretty face like yours.” Emma replied with a smile, wanting to get to know this redheaded beauty. It was clear to see she wasn't shy about flirting with someone of the same sex.

The redhead smiled at Emma. “Actually, my name is Zelena. I'm nobody important, just a visitor from another land getting to know people here. Ruby tells me you're the sheriff.” She smiled, looking very interested in hearing what Emma had to say.

Emma looked at Ruby before she looked back at Zelena. “Yeah. I'm the sheriff. But I'm off duty, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now.” She smirked, throwing back another shot.

Ruby laughed. “Don't be so modest Zelena.” She looked at Emma, “She's also a midwife. She came here looking for work.”

Emma smirked again. “Well then, you might be in luck. Mary Margaret is expecting.” She had no idea that bit of announcement would come back to bite her. She had no idea this redhead was going to create a lot of problems for them. She was distracted by a lot of things running through her mind, that she wasn't using her inner radar to let her know there was something seriously wrong with this Zelena. Her guard was down right now and that meant her defenses were as well.

A certain Mayor was on Emma’s mind. She shook her head, reminding herself that Regina wasn't into her. At least that was what she thought. And then she saw Killian in her head and Neal. Out of the three, Neal was the one she knew the longest. She had history with him and it wasn't a good one. However, he was Henry's father. It was the circumstances of how she had Henry that reminded her of everything Neal put her through. She would never blame her son for what happened. She loved Henry so much and thought the world of him. She still had not forgiven Neal for the fact he was the reason she had ended up in prison all these years ago. He was a liar and a thief. He had broken her heart and broken her trust. Yet at the same time, he had the nerve to think they could just pick up where they left off, forgetting about setting her up for a crime HE had committed. She scoffed. She was definitely knocking him off her suitor list.

Ruby smirked, seeing that Emma was still distracted by whatever she was thinking about. She decided to bring tequila shots with salt and lime, wanting to make this even more fun. She really wanted Emma to loosen up. The blonde worked way too hard. And Emma did say she was off duty. 

Zelena agreed to join in on the tequila shots with them. Maybe she’d find out some useful information from the blonde. She knew what alcohol could do, having experienced it firsthand with her father who was always drunk. He’d forced her to learn how to mix drinks. She’d even used to work at a tavern so she could keep an eye on her father and take him home when it closed early in the morning hours. 

The three of them kept drinking. Sometimes Zelena skipped a few shots just to keep a clearer head. But Ruby and Emma drank until they ran out of money and then it was time for them to go home. Ruby had a very good buzz going even though she was much more clear headed than Emma was. Usually, Emma tended to still have a clear head no matter how much she drank. But this night was different. The blonde was feeling extremely loopy. She was totally out of it. Zelena had offered to take her home for Ruby, having gotten her address from the wolf girl. Ruby agreed to keep an eye on Emma’s car, giving Zelena the keys to give to the inebriated blonde once she had a sharper mind. Zelena had a wicked smile on her face as she took Emma out of the bar. She had no plans to take Emma home just yet. Not until she got what she wanted from her. She had very big plans for her. She'd taken her somewhere else to put her plans into motion. She had also gotten to know the blonde better, listening to her as she spoke of what was on her mind and in her heart. This had lasted for a few hours and they’d gotten handsy with one another. Zelena had a truly wicked smile of satisfaction on her face by the time she’d taken Emma home. She felt as if she’d truly won. She'd gotten what she wanted from Emma Swan and she was going to use it against her sister. She had a truly smug smile on her face. She dropped her off at home and then left.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath following Zelena's arrival... After everything that happened that led to Zelena being arrested, Zelena and Emma get to talking when it becomes apparent that Zelena is about to drop a bomb on Emma...

Red Apple, Green Apple  
Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Wonder what happened between Zelena and Emma? What happened during the time that Emma was supposed to be home with her family. Will Emma ever remember or find out? How will it affect her life? What other plans does our Wicked Witch have in store for them? <>  
####################

After a while, the whole ordeal with Zelena being Regina’s sister came to light and seeing that Zelena had bad intentions with her baby brother Neal, and she’d killed Henry’s father, Emma couldn't help but to blame herself for allowing someone like her to get close to Mary Margaret. She’d been played for a fool big time. Ruby even felt worse, having introduced Zelena to Emma and it was getting very annoying to Emma to have to see the look of guilt on Ruby’s face every time she came to the diner. 

On top of it all, Regina was giving Emma a hard time. Mary Margaret had already forgiven Emma, but her daughter didn't want to be forgiven. A part of herself couldn't help but to feel guilty anyways. Even though they had almost lost baby Neal thanks to the wicked witch, she had not given herself the time she needed to get used to having a baby brother. She was a grown woman with a son who was already turning into a teenager. Zelena had tried to hurt her son and that action alone made it harder for Emma to accept. She shared her son with Regina Mills who also happened to be Zelena’s sister. They were supposed to be family and it was incomprehensible that Zelena would go out of her way to threaten her nephew that way just because she hated Regina’s guts and was jealous of her. But when she used Emma’s family in order to get what she wanted, it wasn't just about Zelena's agenda against Regina anymore. The Savior was now involved in the mess between the Mills sisters. Zelena not only targeted Regina, she had also gone after their son Henry, Mary Margaret and Neal.

Now Killian was in the picture and tensions were getting higher between Emma and Regina. Emma scoffed, recalling all the times Regina reacted strongly to the fact that Killian kept trying to woo Emma. Regina made her feelings known about Captain Guyliner, or the dirty Pirate even the One Handed Wonder. She hated that pirate. Emma found all those nicknames Regina had for Killian, amusing. But then again, Killian had made it clear to Emma that he wanted a relationship with her. Regina was very anti-Hook. Emma knew it. But she didn't really understand why. Not really. Regina had never bothered to explain to her about what had really happened between herself and the pirate.

Regina also had Robin. Well in a way… Ironically, sometimes it seemed like Regina hated him, but other times it was like she needed him. The Mayor just couldn't seem to make up her mind. Or maybe she wasn't sure if a certain blonde swung that way. She certainly had her eye on someone other than the thief of Locksley. She just couldn't deal with rejection very well so she had not worked up the courage to find out for herself just yet whether or not her feelings would be returned. She was so scared that Emma would laugh and reject her on the spot. She didn't know how Emma would feel about a woman having feelings for her. Especially one who had a horrible history with her parents. The sheriff just had absolutely no idea she had another interested suitor out there, other than Captain Hook. For now, Robin was just someone who gave Regina the companionship she needed. She didn't love Robin that way. She tried to, but she just couldn't make herself love him the way he hoped she loved him. She didn't mean to lead him on, but he was so very persistent and had refused to take no for an answer.

Emma sighed heavily as she went back to work. Feeling a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach, she had woken up that morning, with this feeling burning inside her like there was something very wrong. She had a funny feeling something bad was going to happen if she didn't show up that day at work. She walked into the Sheriff's office and looked at the jail cell which was holding Zelena for the moment. She glared at the redhead who was wearing the protective cuff to prevent her from using magic against them all. 

“Can you bring me that trash basket blondie?” The redhead replied.

“Why?” Emma asked. She noticed the redhead wasn't looking well. She used her magic that she was still getting used to having, and put it inside the cell. She didn't want Zelena to make a mess.

The moment the trash basket arrived, Zelena threw up.

Emma made a face, having smelled the contents of Zelena’s stomach. “What the hell did you eat?” She offered her a napkin.

The redhead scoffed as she took the napkin and wiped her mouth. “That nasty concoction you call oatmeal. It's cold and runny. And it's very bland. Why don't you have them send me something more edible next time?”

Emma smirked. “You think we should let criminals have comfort food and be rewarded for wicked deeds?” She scoffed and shook her head and then before she could say anything else, the redhead threw up again. “Are you sure that's from the oatmeal?” Even though Zelena had hurt her family and hurt Regina, she couldn't help but to be concerned. “I do hope you don't have the flu.”

Zelena scoffed. “Didn't know you cared what happened to me. If you're so worried about me, then be a dear and get me a doctor.” She gave her a wicked smile.

Emma rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone and called Dr. Whale to see if he had time to make a house call to see her prisoner. She then ordered food from Granny's. Even though Emma was still mad as hell at Zelena for what she put her family and Regina through, she just wasn't cruel enough to not make sure she didn't have something decent to eat or to make sure she was okay and not stuck with the flu. She wanted to make sure she was taken care of the proper way. After all, if anyone knew what it was like to be behind bars, Emma did.

“No, Whale. You need to come take a look at her. Because if you don't, and it turns out to be something serious, I will have your head. I don't care if she has beef with the Mayor, she is still her sister. Get your ass down here or I will arrest you for working while intoxicated and putting people's lives in danger. You will have to pay a very hefty price. So what will it be? Are you willing to lose your job over this?” Emma had a self satisfied smirk on her face when she heard what Whale said. “Smart choice. See you in a little while.” She hung up.

Zelena's jaw dropped in surprise when she heard what Emma said. She had not expected for the savior to want to help her like that and to stand up to that stupid Whale. “Well color me impressed! The Savior is no pushover.” She grinned. “I do like how your teeth are showing darling.”

Emma looked at Zelena from where she was standing. She moved around the desk and sat on the edge of it, giving Zelena a small smile. “Well that idiotic doctor knows better than to play favorites when it comes to helping his patients. Ironically, he wanted your sister’s blood once upon a time.”

“Did he really?” Zelena smiled. “I’d have liked to see that.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “No you wouldn't have. I know you hate Regina. But seriously, when will you ever stop trying to destroy her life? You really think she had it easy?” She scoffed.

Zelena shrugged. “Whatever you say dear. All I know is it should have been me! I am the firstborn. Not her!” Her stomach rolled and she threw up again.

A few minutes passed before the food arrived. Emma looked up to see Ruby there. She smiled at her friend as she walked over to retrieve the bags of food from her. “Thanks Rubes.”

“You're welcome, Ems. I know you didn't ask for it, but we also included your favorite food.” Ruby eyed the redhead in the cell, glaring daggers at her.

“Thanks, I appreciate it. Tell Granny thanks.” Emma smiled, ushering the brunette out. She didn't want Ruby to put her nose where it didn't belong.

She then brought the food to Zelena, giving her exactly what she'd asked for.

Zelena looked into the bag of food Emma had given her. “Why are you helping me?” She asked in surprise at the way the sheriff had gone out of her way for her, even when she didn't deserve her kindness.

“I'm just doing my job. Besides I do know what it is like to be behind bars. Believe it or not, but I’ve been in prison before.” Emma sat at her desk and proceeded to eat her lunch.

Zelena stared at the blonde for a few moments before she started eating. “What did you do? Rob a bank?”

Emma looked at the redhead. “Do you really wanna know?” Zelena nodded and smiled at her. Emma rolled her eyes. “I met this guy. Thought he was my friend. Mind you, I never really had friends growing up. I’ve lived in foster homes all my life. Nobody wanted me. They were scared of me… Of my powers… Knowing I wasn't like anyone else. The moment they found out… They got rid of me and I was put in another home yet again. I had a friend once, she lied to me and because of her, I was sent to other foster homes. Trust doesn't really come easily to me. And then I meet this guy. We had fun. I thought finally here was someone I could connect with. Lasted almost a month or so. We fooled around. And one day he asked me to do this favor for him. He gave me this watch and told me to meet him for lunch after putting this bag of items in a locker for him. I did what he asked me to do without question. I thought I could trust him. Next thing I know, cops came and arrested me and carted me off to prison. Turns out the watch I was wearing was stolen. The bag of items had stolen watches and jewelry in them. I told them I was innocent. They didn't believe me. This guy just vanished and let me take the fall for what he did. I ended up in prison and a few days later, I found out I was pregnant.” Emma sighed. “I couldn't keep my baby. I couldn't raise him because I wouldn't be out in time to take care of him. I ended up losing even more. I lost my son, my faith in people, my innocence was lost a long time before I met this asshole who put me in that situation.” She finished her lunch.

Zelena had already lost her appetite half way through Emma's story. She pushed her food away, looking green as she tried to keep her food down. She couldn't help but to notice they were a lot alike. Their lives had almost seemed parallel to each other in some ways. They’d both been abandoned as babies. But Emma had been abandoned too many times to count. She'd had it worse. It was a hard pill for Zelena to swallow. For so long, Zelena had acted like the world owed her after the injustice she'd had, having her own mother choose her sister over her. But everything else seemed small compared to what Emma had gone through. And now… Zelena had gone and made things even worse for Emma. All because of her own hatred and jealousy of Regina. She didn't think Emma would ever forgive her if she knew exactly what she'd gone and done. She got up and looked at Emma. “Trashc…” 

Emma saw the look on Zelena’s face and knew what was going to happen. She used her magic to put a trashcan in the cell and watched as Zelena threw up yet again. Just then, Dr. Whale had finally showed up. She turned to look at the doctor. “Great you’ve finally showed up. Now help her!” She stared at him hard, seeing him gulp nervously.

Zelena looked at Emma. “Stay please. I don't want to be alone with him.”

Emma sighed and nodded as she moved to the couch next to the cell so Zelena would feel more comfortable. She made sure Whale didn't do anything out of line with the redhead.

Whale did what he was supposed to, looking the prisoner over and checking on her well being. He’d allowed her some privacy in order to get the urine samples he’d needed from her. He asked her some questions and then he looked at them. “I’ll call you back when I get the results.” He left quickly, not wanting to be there any longer than he had to.

Zelena looked at Emma and spoke quietly. “I'm… I’m sorry Emma.” She sighed, looking away. “I’m sorry for everything. It's probably too late for me.” She moved to sit on the cot and tucked her long legs under her chin.

Emma eyed the redhead, surprised at her apology. It confused her. “Why? Are you apologizing for what you did to my son? To my brother? Or my family? What about Regina?” She could see remorse in Zelena’s eyes, but she could also see the guilt in them.

Zelena scoffed when she heard her sister’s name brought up. “I don't think I will apologize for hating my sister. No, I'm sorry for what I did to you Emma. I know you're going to hate me even more. I'm sorry because I didn't know your real story, just what you told me… I mean about the fact you like my sister more than you should!”

Emma moved and sat on the edge of her desk. “What are you talking about Zelena? What the hell do you know about me and...umm.”

Zelena rolled her eyes. “Remember when we first met? How you got kinda drunk? Well I kinda drugged you so I could take you home and get some answers out of you about my sister. I got more than just the answers I needed. Sure you can go ahead and add that to a list of crimes I’ve done against you. I wish I hadn't done what I did… But it's too late to do anything about that so might as well tell you everything and just hope for the best.” She shrugged.

Emma was stunned. “You drugged me? Why? What the hell did I say to you? What did you get out of it?” Emma’s eyes got dark. She got that feeling of dread again in the pit of her stomach.

Zelena sighed, looking at her lap. “A whole lot more than you know. I will keep apologizing for what I did… But I know it won't be enough. I know you're in love with my sister. You're not interested in your pirate that way. He keeps making advances on you, but you keep him at a distance hoping my sister will finally wake up and take you. Why couldn't you just give me a chance? I know I'm not perfect. I’ve made mistakes and hurt you and your family. Nobody's ever accepted me. Not even my mother! She threw me away! She chose my sister when I was supposed to be hers first!”

Emma digested everything Zelena was telling her. “You drugged me!!! You're saying I opened my heart and told you that I'm in love with your sister? I wouldn't just tell anyone that. That's private! You violated my private thoughts and feelings! How the hell could you do that to me?!”

Zelena had tears falling down her cheeks as she snapped. “Because I want someone to love me like that! I know I violated you! I know I don't deserve your forgiveness! I don't deserve to be loved by anyone not when I'm wicked through and through!”

Emma looked at the redhead noticing she was broken like she was. “You may be wicked. But everyone deserves a second chance.” She could see Zelena regretted many things. Remorse shone strongly in her eyes. “Maybe someday you can repair the relationship you could have with your sister. Maybe you will learn not to hate her. It's not her fault what happened. It's Cora who did this, not her. Regina never asked for this to happen. Cora forced her hand so many times and controlled her…”

“Can we stop talking about my sister? I know you love her and if you ever thought she would love you back… I'm afraid she won't because of what I did. You think we stopped at me drugging you? We did more than just talk that night. I gave you exactly what you wanted. Hell I wanted it too because I'm in love with you. I know what I did was twisted, but we were both lonely that night. I know I took advantage of you. But I don't regret wanting some pleasure that night.”

Emma was at a loss for words when she heard what Zelena revealed. “What?” She whispered, feeling an icy cold sensation spreading in the pit of her stomach. “Don't tell me we had… You had sex with me when I was out of it?! What the hell?!” She got up and her fingers formed into fists as she realized the extent of Zelena’s deceit. “You think I wanted to have sex with you?!”

Zelena visibly cringed. “I allowed myself to look like Regina and we made love. I know it was wrong. I wanted to have what my sister didn't. Please! I'm sorry!!!”

Emma ran her hands through her hair, feeling like all the strength had vanished as she felt weak at the knees and she glared at the redhead. “Why?! Why did you have to be such a spiteful bitch?! Why do this to me? I get you hating your sister even though it's just so stupid and senseless!!! Why can't you just hate Cora?! It's HER fault not Regina's! She never did anything to you!!! She’s the only family YOU have!!! Why do you want to destroy that?! Why pull me into your mess?! Oh god… If Regina knew… What will that do to her?”

Zelena was crying as it hit her hard. Everything Emma said was the truth. “It gets worse… I know why I'm sick. It's not because of a flu. I'm pregnant. It's… The baby's yours.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is reeling from the news Zelena bombed her with. Emma takes off to digest what has now turned her life upside down... A baby!!! Rumple pays Zelena a visit, but before he can do anything... Emma comes to the rescue...

Red Apple, Green Apple  
Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Oh boy!!! What a HUGE mess! How is Emma going to handle knowing just exactly what Zelena did to her. And now we will have to see how Regina takes the news once she finds out. More drama ahead. And yes there will be a character death. More male drama too… More angst, more bickering, and a cat fight or two. I wanted to do something different this time… Well for now. Lol question is… For how long? Wink wink…

###############

Emma stared at Zelena, not wanting to believe what she was hearing coming out of the redhead’s mouth. After a few heartbeats, she began laughing. “You have got to be kidding me! Pregnant? Really? Tell me you're joking.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Zelena looked at the blonde. She wasn't smiling. She knew the shit was about to hit the fan, so to speak. “Why would I joke about the baby I have growing inside me? Whale is going to tell you that I'm pregnant. Make no mistake blondie. You knocked me up that night. I promise I haven't been with anyone else. It's your baby, Miss Swan.” She rubbed her abdomen.

Emma was beginning to lose it then. She was seething mad. “How the hell could I have gotten you pregnant?! I'm pretty sure I don't have what it takes to put a baby inside you! You fucking drugged me! You violated me! You used me! You… You forced yourself on me!!!” She pounded the desk angrily. The lights began to flash and burst around them.

“But I didn't force myself on you! There's more to you than you realize. You're more than capable of knocking a woman like me up. Please! You wanted to make love… Maybe not with me… But with my… Ugh Regina!! So I did it for you. I'm sorry you're not happy about this. But we're going to have a baby! Maybe now you'll be able to learn to love me…”

Emma scoffed, wanting more than anything to break something. She wanted to scream, to lash out. “You think I’d be able to love you after what you did to me? You're delusional!” She was so angry right now and hurting. She wanted to make herself forget any of this had happened. She hoped this was just a bad dream she would wake up from. She needed to get away and to clear her head before she could come to terms with what happened. “You're a real piece of work Zelena. I hope you're real proud of yourself!” Her eyes were completely black right now. She grabbed her jacket and stormed out, not wanting to have anything to do with her right now.

###############

Emma went for a long walk, wanting to get away from everything for a while. The crisp air was something she needed. She thought about everything Zelena revealed to her. She knew the redhead was a very bitter, angry woman. She’d been abandoned by Cora, blamed Regina for everything wrong in her life. She had a lot of jealousy issues. She was a broken woman. Yeah she made a lot of wrong choices. A lot of mistakes were made. But she kept trying to destroy Regina. Emma hated that more than anything. She hated that Zelena went out of her way to hurt Regina even though none of this was Regina’s fault. Emma groaned as she thought about the possibly that there was going to be a baby in her life. The last thing she ever wanted was for her child to feel unwanted like she herself had felt all her life. Just like Zelena had also felt. But why had Zelena resorted to doing this to Emma in the first place? She remembered Zelena said she wanted to have love in her life. Emma scoffed. Zelena would need to clean up her act if she wanted their child to love her. She'd need to set a good example. But how could she? Zelena was such a mess right now, she'd need help to get through this one way or another. Emma was royally pissed that Zelena had dragged her into this mess. But she wouldn't allow their child to feel as if this was their fault. She would do whatever it took to help Zelena somehow. She knew Regina wouldn't like this. Neither would her family. Zelena really had no one to help her. “Ugh…” Emma groaned as she heard her phone. She answered it, seeing it was from Whale. “Emma Swan speaking. She’s pregnant? Alright we’ll have to make an appointment for a checkup… No. I will get back to you later. I’ll take care of it.” She sighed as she hung up. She licked her dry lips and then headed back to the station, having decided she would do what it took to help Zelena and their baby. Their baby… This was going to take some getting used to. She sighed heavily.

When Emma arrived at the station, she saw that Gold was threatening Zelena. Something snapped inside her as she blasted the Imp away from Zelena. “Get the hell away from her!!!” She snarled.

Rumple stood up, wiping the dirt off his hands as he sneered at Emma. “She needs to die. Killing her would get rid of your problems yes?” He reached his hand into his pocket for something,

“NO!!!” Emma ran into him, wanting to get him away as far as possible from Zelena and their unborn child. “You will not touch them!!!” Her eyes changed color as she went into warrior mode.

Rumple giggled. “You’d save them even after what she put you and your family through? You know if your family knew the truth of what happened, they wouldn't want you anywhere close to those sisters. Either she dies or YOU lose your reputation… As the Savior.” He had a knowing glint in his eyes as he saw her eyes turned from black to neon green as he tried again, but Emma was so strong. Much stronger than he expected. It shouldn't have surprised him, but it did as he fumbled with his dagger. Somehow it wound up in Emma's hand instead of his.

“You’ll never threaten anyone ever again! Not Zelena, not our baby!!!” She slammed the dagger into his chest without another thought as she towered over him. While inky black started swirling around her, Rumple’s body had disintegrated and turned into dust due to the fact he was very old.

“Emma!!!” Zelena gasped in surprise, having never expected Emma to do what she just did. She watched in helplessness as she saw black inky darkness swirl around the blonde, moving into her body, merging with her until it was a part of Emma. Emma had locked eyes with Zelena before she vanished. The dagger clattered on the floor out of the redhead’s reach. Zelena could see the name of the new dark one. “Oh why did you do that Emma?!” Zelena never had anyone step up for her before. Nobody had ever saved her until now. She knew things had changed in a big way and her life would never be the same again. While she wished she had not hurt Emma like that… She had so much remorse over it… She didn't regret having a part of Emma growing inside her. However, she did wish they'd handled things differently and wanted to have Emma in her life more than anything. She wanted Emma to be her friend. Sure, she wished they could be more than friends. But maybe… Just maybe they could be more… If only she'd had the chance to prove it to Emma, that she could be better, do better and maybe Emma could learn to love her. The last thing she wanted, was for Emma to hate her. But now Emma was the dark one, she didn't know how to deal with that. She rubbed her belly, promising her baby she would do better. She loved the baby already and hoped he or she wouldn't be disappointed in her. She thought about what Emma did and recalled how the Savior’s eyes had changed when she fought Rumple. She knew from the night she spent with Emma, that there were things she’d seen Emma do even while she was drugged. She remembered how Emma had shapeshifting abilities and it had impressed her. But then again, she also realized Emma wasn't aware of this, not entirely. Emma Swan was definitely something else. She had a feeling now that she was the dark one, Emma would realize more things about herself very soon. She began humming a lullaby as she sat back. She couldn't help herself as she started smiling at the knowledge she knew certain things about Emma Swan that her sister didn't.

###############

An hour later, David entered the station in time for his shift. He’d expected to see his daughter there, keeping an eye on their prisoner. Seeing she was nowhere to be found, he looked at Zelena. “Where's Emma?”

Zelena looked at David and shrugged. “She’s gone. She got into a spat with good old Rumplestiltskin. Now all that's left is the dagger over there.” She replied flippantly. This was her defense mechanism. Being sassy, cheeky, brazen. She didn't want anyone to know how she really felt deep down inside. She put on a face to show people they couldn't bring her down. But when it came to jealousy, her body betrayed her. Once the green eyed monster came out, it did literally.

David turned to see the dark one’s dagger on the floor. He walked up to it, feeling dread spreading at the sight of his daughter’s name staring back at him. “What the hell happened here?”

“I’d tell you to ask Rumple. But… The bloody fool is dead now. He came here to kill me. Emma stopped him. And now she's the dark one. How does it feel knowing your baby girl's the newest baddie in town now?” She smiled smugly at him, knowing how much of a goody two shoes he was.

David gasped, feeling as if he’d been stabbed in the guts. “She should have let him kill you! Then we wouldn't be in this mess right now!”

Zelena chuckled. “Well, that would never happen darling. You wouldn't want my innocent baby to die now would you?”

“You're pregnant? Who in their right mind would want to hook up with someone like you?” David deadpanned. “They’d have to be either stupid or drunk to have their way with you.” 

Zelena’s eyebrows rose. If only he knew. She tilted her head and smiled. “I guess if that's the way you see your daughter, I suppose it's true… Gramps.”

David blinked in shock. Had Zelena just called him Gramps? Did that mean his daughter… Wait what? No impossible! She was a woman for goodness sake! “You're lying!!! Why the hell would you say… That's impossible! I'm not an idiot! She's a woman!”

Zelena laughed. “Well it seems I know your daughter better than you do. We made love. Now I have her baby growing inside me. What are you going to do about it Pops?”

David ran his hand through his hair as he paced back and forth in front of the cell. He refused to believe his daughter would have sex with the witch. After everything that bitch put their family through. He refused to believe Emma knocked that woman up. Not knowing what to do about this messed up situation, he did the first thing that came to mind. He called his wife.

###############

Mary Margaret was staring hard at the witch in the cell. “You can't be pregnant! You’re making this up! None of this is true! And now because of you… Our daughter is the dark one!!!” She replied indignantly.

Zelena smiled smugly. “Believe what you like. I don't sleep around. The only person I’ve slept with is your precious Emma. She wasn't about to let Rumple kill the mother of her baby. So she killed him.” She shrugged.

Mary Margaret stared at her for a moment before a light went on in her mind. She looked at David. “There's a camera here… Let's put this insanity to rest. We’ll find proof…”

David nodded as he went to get the recording and got the tape, bringing it to the tv and vcr, put it in and turned the tv on. They rewound the tape to where Emma first arrived and began having a conversation with Zelena. They heard everything being said up to Emma storming out and then seeing Rumple arrive to taunt the redhead and threatening her, they saw how Emma stopped him in the nick of time, telling him he would never threaten Zelena or their baby again, she'd proceeded to kill him. They saw and heard everything before taking the tape out. David shared a look of dismay with his wife before glaring at Zelena.

“You're going to pay for what you did to Emma! We won't kill you, but after the baby is born, we will take it from you and send you across the townline. You will never come near Emma or our family ever again.” David replied coldly to her.

“You can't do that! Emma won't let you do this to the mother of her child.” Zelena replied. “You’d separate a mother from her baby?”

Mary Margaret nodded. “We can, and we will.” They were about to leave when Regina arrived, looking for Emma. Mary Margaret hid the tape from her.

Regina saw that something had clearly happened. “Where is Emma? Is everything okay?” She looked from Zelena to the Charmings. She saw a glint of metal as David tried to hide the dagger from her. “What is that? Is that the dark one's dagger?”

Mary Margaret knew Regina needed to know about Emma. She nodded at her husband. “Show her what happened to our daughter.” She held her purse closer, not wanting to let Regina know about what happened between Zelena and Emma just yet.

David nodded and showed the Mayor the dagger.

Regina’s expression changed from concern to horror. “What the hell happened here?! Why did Emma kill Gold? What did you do?” She turned to look at her sister. “Tell me!”

Zelena rolled her eyes. “Well, do you want the long version or the short version?” She smiled at her. “I could tell you everything, or you can watch the security tape your former nemesis has hidden in her purse. They know everything that happened and they’ve threatened me just like good old Rumple did before Emma went and killed him. That was a nice surprise. Didn't think Emma cared enough about me to stop him from killing me and my baby.” She rubbed her belly and laughed.

Regina’s jaw dropped in surprise. “You're pregnant?” She had not expected to hear this bit of news. She turned to look at the Charmings. “Give me the tape.”

Mary Margaret shook her head. She was afraid if she did, Regina would kill Zelena, not thinking about the baby. “You're not going to get this tape.”

David stepped in front of his wife. “We're handling this. It's my job as acting sheriff in my daughter’s absence. You find a way to bring our daughter back and then we will deal with your sister.”

Regina turned to look at David, her eyes bore into him. “I am the mayor and your boss. You will give me that tape or consider yourself fired. I will find a way to save Emma. Because she's my friend and she trusts me. Give me that dagger too.”

David hesitated not wanting to put the dagger in the hands of someone who used to be the Evil Queen.

Regina saw his hesitation. “If anyone understands the lure of darkness and what it can do to you, it would be me. I'm the only one who can help your daughter right now.”

David sighed and nodded as he handed the dagger to her. “Please… When you find her, tell her we need to talk.”

Mary Margaret was dismayed to see her husband hand over the dagger. “David!”

Regina looked at Mary Margaret and with a flick of her wrist, the tape appeared in her hand. She saw and heard the way Mary Margaret gasped, and smiled in victory as she left in a purple cloud of smoke.

The Charmings then turned to look at Zelena. “You know your sister is going to know everything you've done to Emma soon. She's going to come after your blood. And there's nothing we can do about it.” Mary Margaret replied.

“That means we can't protect that baby. What makes you think Regina is going to think twice about coming after you?” David asked.

Zelena smiled, not the least bit worried about Regina’s impending wrath. “Oh, she can come see me if she wants to. She can try, but she won't succeed in hurting my baby. My sister and I are going to have ourselves a nice little chat. I'm counting on it.” She had a truly smug smile on her face as she rubbed her belly. She was so much looking forward to the conversation she would be having with her little sister. She was going to have so much fun taunting her. Maybe it wasn't the smartest move to make, but she had something her sister didn't and she knew it was going to piss her sister off and drive her insane knowing she had Emma first before she had the chance to test the waters with her beloved Savior. Oh yes, Zelena was proud of that very fact. She watched as the Charmings finally left. She sat there, alone in her cell, waiting for her sister's arrival. Zelena was more than ready. Knowing that Emma wouldn't let Rumple kill her, she knew The Savior wouldn't let Regina hurt her either. She was betting on her instincts right now. It was showtime.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charming now know what has happened. So does Regina... Regina sees Emma and gets her side of the story and learns Emma wants nothing to do with the Pirate... But with the baby on the way, is it too late to do something about it? Regina confronts her sister. What happens next? Read and find out...

Red Apple, Green Apple  
Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Ohhh now its Showtime!!! Regina is gonna go gunning for our Wicked Witch, Ohh Zelena... What wicked business have you stirred up? Well the wicked witch certainly has points right now. She KNOWS things about the savior that Regina doesn't. What will our new dark one do once those favorite sisters of ours get into a cat fight? Will the Charmings do something about what they've discovered from watching the security tape? Will Emma let them kick the mother of her child outta storybrooke? Now that Emma is the dark one, will she be as angry at Zelena? Let's find out what happens next…

###############

Regina sat locked up in her own study in front of the television replaying the security tape over and over again, memorizing the entire conversation between Emma and Zelena. She kept rewinding and repeating it, not wanting to miss any detail of what had happened up until the moment Emma killed Rumplestiltskin. She studied the image of Emma very carefully and then studied her sister’s. Knowing what had happened between Emma and Zelena sickened her. She was very disgusted with her redheaded sister knowing she'd taken advantage of Emma in ways she would never be able to forgive. She wanted so badly to obliterate Zelena, to wipe her very existence out of her life. If she ever thought Zelena deserved a second chance, she didn't right now. That bitch not only wrecked her life, she’d tainted it very badly, beyond repair. She felt deep unadulterated fury bubbling up from deep inside. It was enough to push her over the edge. To allow the evil queen out and to show her sister a thing or two just how evil she could be. Zelena went too far when she'd practically raped Henry's biological mother. She’d drugged her and taken advantage of her when she wasn't able to defend herself. She knew had Emma been in her right mind, and had she not been drugged, none of this would have happened. Zelena had touched what did not belong to her. Regina saw red as she blasted the tv and destroyed it on the spot. She'd had enough. If it was war her sister wanted, then it was war she would get. She was so furious and she wanted to hurt her, to make her scream and beg for mercy. Her claws were out. She was ready to have it out with the wicked witch. She left in purple smoke.

###############

David and Mary Margaret were having a small meeting with the dwarves and with Granny and Ruby as well as Archie. They'd opened their mouths and told them what happened with Emma and what Zelena did with her. They were all dismayed by what happened. Especially Ruby. 

The wolf girl couldn't help but to worry about Emma since she still felt as if introducing Zelena to her friend was her fault. At the same time, the Savior had been avoiding her as much as possible except for when she delivered meals to her. She had felt something else was going on with Emma, but couldn't get the blonde to slow down enough for them to really sit down and talk about things. She just wanted to know if she did anything wrong to make Emma want to stay away. She hated it that Emma felt she needed to put up walls around her like that. At the same time, she felt uneasy about Snow and David airing Emma and Zelena’s dirty laundry. Snow really didn't need the dwarves here for this. She was angry to hear what Zelena put Emma through but dismayed to hear that Emma was now the dark one. She tried to pull Snow aside and to suggest she let the dwarves go home, but of course Snow wouldn't listen.

“They're family Ruby! They have a right to know what happened.” Had been her response to Ruby’s suggestion. Ruby had then stormed out. She couldn't believe how dense Snow could be. Granny had left when she saw how upset Ruby was. She agreed with her granddaughter.

“Maybe they are family to YOU. But don't forget, this is Emma we are talking about. What would a bunch of dwarves know or understand about what happened to your daughter? I don't think Emma would want seven men knowing her private business. What you shared with us was not meant for their ears. You know how Leroy gets when he's drunk.” Granny had left after saying her two cents worth to Snow.

Mary Margaret didn't quite understand the concept of not revealing too much for wayward ears. She didn't understand why it wasn't a good idea for the dwarves to know absolutely everything that happened with her daughter.

###############

Regina had debated hard with herself whether or not to try finding Emma first, or to confront her sister about what happened. She was angry enough to find her sister and put an end to Zelena for good. She took out the dark one’s dagger, seeing Emma’s name engraved on the blade. She knew if she were to confront her sister right now, she wouldn't be able to control herself. She needed Emma right now. Even if she were the dark one, Regina just needed to see her, to hear her. She wanted to talk with her more than anything. But if she were to call the dark one to her vault, would she be talking with Emma Swan, Sheriff of Storybrooke… Her son’s mother. OR would she be talking with the dark one? There was only one way to find out. She held out the dagger and called for Emma’s presence.

“You rang? My Queen?” Emma made herself known as she moved around the brunette.

Regina gasped when she saw Emma as the dark one. Her luscious wavy blonde locks replaced with stark white hair. Her eyes dark and strangely intoxicating. Her lips crimson red. Her trademark red leather jacket was gone, replaced with black leather. Her jaw dropped as she took in the sight of her friend. She was trying to compose herself and to gather her wits about her, but this version of Emma was distracting her in so many ways. Regina remembered she had so many things she wanted to talk to her about, but seeing her like this… Her thoughts became a jumbled mess. “Emma…” The way the dark one was looking at Regina, caused the Mayor’s thoughts to take an interesting turn. She didn't know what to make of the situation, her rage all but forgotten for the moment.

The dark one moved closer to Regina, giving her an intoxicating look as she licked her lips and smiled sensually at her, as if she knew what she wanted. “You called me, my Queen. How may I be of service to you?” She spoke huskily.

Regina felt her knees buckle but forced herself to stand her ground. The way she talked… It was doing things to her. She found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss her, to let the dark one have her way… She shook her head, trying to remember why she called her in the first place. She wouldn't… Couldn't allow herself to be distracted by Emma. Not like this. She heard Emma laughing softly as she felt Emma move to stand behind her. Regina shivered, feeling Emma’s breath at the back of her neck.

“You know… We can take care of your curious nature and see how it goes.” Emma’s breath moved to Regina’s ear as she murmured, “We can take this fast… Or as slow as you like.” She purred, eliciting a moan from Regina. Emma chuckled knowingly. She pulled Regina flush against her front and kissed her neck, feeling Regina tremble as she held her in her arms. She knew Regina had oftentimes wondered what it would be like to have Emma hold her like this. Knowing Regina’s deep dark secrets and every thought she’d ever had was one of the perks of being the dark one. Emma let go of her reluctantly and moved away, getting serious. “You called me here, to talk about your sister.” 

Suddenly the moment between them broke as if a bucket of ice cold water had been poured on her. Regina gasped in surprise at how much she enjoyed being in Emma’s arms. But then, she remembered everything clearly again. And she was brought back to the harsh reality of what had happened between Zelena and Emma again. She took a few deep breaths, running her hand through her hair. “How did it start? I mean… What happened between you two?” She wanted to know how it had all happened in the first place. She knew, but wanted to hear it from Emma herself.

Emma moved to lean against a crate. “The night I first met her. At the White Rabbit. Several months after we’d returned from Neverland. I’d had a long day at work. Gotten so sick of Neal and Killian fighting over me… Mary Margaret pushing me to be with the pirate… Yammering on and on about wanting another baby with David. I just wanted to get away from it all… To de-stress. You were mad about something… Maybe Robin or something else. I didn't know at the time. So Ruby joined me for some shots and introduced me to a certain red headed woman. Said her name was Lena. But then later she said her name was really Zelena. I guess she must have fooled Ruby. And now Wolf Girl’s been feeling guilty ever since then. Because that was also the night your sister drugged me when Ruby wasn't looking. She took me somewhere to dig up information on you. She really wanted to hurt you so bad. Before I became the dark one, I remembered nothing from that night. I was completely out of it. I had no recollection of what happened between me and your sister. And now since becoming the dark one, I now know exactly what happened. Your sister found out the truth about me and what I really wanted. And that wasn't the pirate.” She smirked.

Emma chuckled. “Otherwise what happened wouldn't have come to pass. Your sister wanted to exploit my feelings. Maybe she knew something about you… Your real feelings perhaps. She turned into you and then made me believe it was you I made love with.” She watched the look on the mayor’s face, taking interest in what she was seeing right now.

Regina had a truly dark look on her face as her hands curled up into fists. Emma knew the mayor was confused about her feelings towards her. She was warring with herself and the fact she was with Robin. If Regina were more like her sister, she'd be green with envy right now. “I wish she never had her way with you. It should have been…” Me. She grunted angrily. “I hate it that she’s…” She growled, her eyes dark with fury.

Emma nodded. “Pregnant with my baby. Yeah. Me too. But it happened and I have to deal with it. Believe it or not, she’s sorry about it.”

“Not sorry enough!” Regina replied angrily. “She's going to wish she had never been born by the time I'm done with her! She should never have touched what's mi… What doesn't belong to her!!!”

Emma stopped her as she moved and pulled her into her arms, holding her close. “I can't let you hurt her. I'm sorry Regina. I really am.” She kissed her before vanishing in dark smoke.

Regina gasped in surprise, never having expected Emma to kiss her like that. She could feel the heat of that kiss, lingering on her lips as she thought about what she was feeling right now. That kiss ignited feelings she never knew she was capable of having for Emma. She licked her lips, tasting Emma. She then decided it was time to see her sister. She left in purple smoke.

Emma arrived at the station, but didn't make herself known just yet as she looked at Zelena. She watched her and could see the redhead was pleased with herself. Emma could hear every dark thought Zelena was having and it was very intoxicating. She licked her lips in amusement but at the same time, she wanted to strip Zelena of her powers, to make her humble and to make her learn the hard way what it felt like to be messed with like that. She wouldn't harm her. Not as long as she carried her child. A part of her also wanted to shelter her, protect her, to show her what it was like to have someone care for her the way she deserved. She knew Zelena never really had love or kindness shown to her. Emma had not told Regina what she'd discovered about herself. That she was a shapeshifter, a powerful one at that. She knew certain things about Mary Margaret and David and wasn't happy with what she’d found out. They would be dealt with when the time came. She knew the very last thing Rumplestiltskin had done before she’d gone and killed him. The Charmings would have their hands full and very soon.

Zelena looked up when she saw purple smoke fill the area there, signaling her sister’s arrival. She smiled at Regina in a very snide way. “So I see you know what happened.” She laughed, leaning back smugly as she rubbed her belly. “You're mad because I had her first. I took that chance away from you.” She was clearly proud of herself.

Regina’s hands itched as she prepared to create fireballs to throw at Zelena. “Either you're very brave or just very stupid. I could send you back to Oz or kill you right here right now. I have magic. You don't. You violated Emma. All because you hate me for what OUR mother chose to do? You hate it that I'm the Queen and you're nothing! Nothing but a grown up woman behaving like a five year old, throwing a temper tantrum!”

Zelena laughed. “You wanna talk about temper tantrums? Take a look at yourself in the mirror sister. You think I didn't watch you while I was in Oz? You didn't think I saw you questioning yourself when it came to deciding whether or not you wanted Robin or Emma? I know you're in love with the Savior. How about the dark one? I knew I made the right choice going after her instead of Robin. Do you think you can love her as the dark one now?” She smirked.

Regina was fuming as she glared at her sister, hating her with everything inside her. Yes she loved Emma more than anything. But she wasn't willing to admit it. Not quite yet. “You’ve been spying on me the whole time? So you're jealous of me. It's ridiculous what you had to go and do. Now you have an innocent child to think about. What will your baby think of you once it learns of everything you've done to Emma? I want you to think about that dear. Because I promise you, that child will hate you forever. You want me to feel sorry for you? You want me to apologize to you for the poor choices our mother made? You think gloating about the fact you turned Emma’s life upside down will get you what you want? You think just because you're having Emma’s child, she's going to want you for herself? I don't care if she's the dark one now. She's always going to be Em-ma to me. You want to see if being wicked is better than being evil? Bring it on. Show me what you can do sister.” She smiled darkly. “Oh yeah, You can't can you?” She had a truly evil smile on her face as she looked at the magical brace Zelena was wearing, which was preventing her from using magic. “You're stuck in that cell now, defenseless and incapable of carrying out any more threats against me, against Emma’s family…”

Zelena had a sour look on her face as she heard everything Regina said. It was gnawing on her and she was starting to turn green. Suddenly a light went on in her eyes as Zelena began smiling wickedly. “Maybe not, but I know some things about Emma that you don't. Maybe I shouldn't have gone after her son. But the Charmings on the other hand…” Zelena chuckled. “They need to watch their backs. I don't need to do anything about what I know will happen. They're threatening to separate me from our baby and to send me across the town line. What kind of people are they, that they would separate a mother from her child… Again?”

That did it. A dark cloud appeared as Emma finally revealed herself. “What the hell are you talking about? What do you know about it Zelena?” Emma asked, her eyes dark.

Regina gave a little start when Emma arrived like that. She'd then realized she HAD felt magic nearby. She thought it was Zelena’s magic being repressed by the bracelet. She then realized Emma had been eavesdropping. But didn't say anything about it for now, wanting to know more about what was going on with the Charmings. What exactly had happened? Her curiosity was certainly piqued.

Zelena smiled and batted her eyes at Emma, giving her a flirtatious look meant for her alone. “Did you think Regina was the only one I watched all these years? Oh no sweetheart, I had to see what was so interesting about the huge thorns in my dear sister's side. I watched them too. You think this is the first time they've threatened a mother and separated her children from her? Would you like it if someone separated you from your mother? From your family? That's what they are threatening to do with me, with our baby. You must know you're so different. Ever since you were a baby, growing up in the foster system… You’ve always been special. You’ve already known things about yourself since becoming the dark one. Our baby is special, just like you dear.” Zelena smiled, turning to smirk at Regina before she looked back at Emma. “Why do you think I felt so drawn to you? Because we're alike in so many ways. We understand each other in ways no one else would be able to. We know what it's like to be abandoned. To be rejected. To feel unloved. We won't let that happen to our baby will we Emma?”

Suddenly, Regina felt as if she were in the way. She understood what her sister was implying. Emma was going to have a baby with her. They were going to be a family. Even though she'd like nothing more than to get rid of Zelena, she couldn't do that to Emma. Not when she'd missed out on being a mother the first time around. Even after Regina gave Emma her memories of what it was like to be Henry’s mother and they’d lived in New York for a year before Hook found her and brought them back to Storybrooke. This was Emma’s chance to be the mother she deserved to be. That was something she couldn't give to her. Even though Zelena had taken away her choice, she wasn't going to do the same to Emma. She left, feeling dejected. And her heart hurt like it never had before. Even worse than when she lost Daniel. She went to find Robin to see if he could make her feel better. A part of her felt guilty for having such feelings for Emma, and she didn't feel the same way for Robin.

Emma turned when she felt Regina leave. “Regina… Don't…” She was too late to stop her. She looked back at Zelena. “Why did you do that for? You know how I feel about your sister. Did you think I would be so cruel to do to you and our baby what you did to Regina? She's your family whether or not you like it. I will never love our child any less because of who her mother is. And I will never leave her. If you could learn to be a decent human being, then people would stop trying to push you away like your mother did. I want us to be friends for this baby's sake. But I cannot let you continue with this whole insanity! I could hurt you. I could do bad things. But I won't. Not to you. Not to this baby growing inside you. I won't be spiteful to you. Not when I know you inside and out. I know everything there is to know about you, Zelena Mills. I know the potential of who you can be if you’d set aside your hatred for Regina. I know things about you that good old Rumple never bothered to tell you. Because he wanted to pit you against your sister. He knew things that even Cora kept from Regina, from you. And I'm going to show you whether or not you like it.” She moved into the cell with magic and grabbed Zelena. Holding her tightly as they vanished together. 

Emma took her back to a time when Zelena was a baby. To when she was growing up. To when she met Cora as a young girl. How she saved Regina’s life and how they'd discovered they were sisters. How they loved each other and played together. How Cora stole their memories after separating them. She proceeded to show Zelena how harsh Regina's life had been, growing up with a mother like Cora. She showed her how it had all started with Cora removing her own heart because she was in love with Rumple and how Rumple changed Cora’s life and not for the better. But for the worse. Emma then brought Zelena back to her cell. By the time they had arrived, Zelena was crying. She was now face to face with the harsh reality of what had really happened all these years ago. How she had hated the wrong person and hurt everyone.

Emma looked at Zelena with compassion. “Now you see, everything you've ever done... Was it worth it?” She asked, gently.

Zelena sniffled. “Do I regret this baby? No. Do I regret how it happened? Yes. I wish things were different. I wish I handled it better. Maybe we’d be together. You and me. Maybe I would have been a better sister to Regina… I don't know. But Cora… She took my chance of ever knowing away. All I know is you’ve open my eyes to many things. I want you in my life. In our baby's life. If it's just as friends… I guess it's something I will need to get used to. I’ve never had a friend before… Or someone to care about me.”

Emma nodded as she took a hold of her hand. “You have me Zelena. I want to help you and to show you things you can have without being so wicked about it.” She chuckled. “Well at least you can be to those who deserve it.” Emma winked, earning an answering chuckle from the redhead. “You're alright. And I'm glad we did this. I want you to know you can call me and if you have questions or need anything, I will be here. I think it's time for me to take care of some things. I won't let those Charmings kick you out of Storybrooke. Or to separate you from our baby. If they try, they will answer to me. I promise.” She had a dark look in her eyes as she caressed Zelena’s abdomen and kissed her cheek before she got out of the cell and closed it.

###############

Ruby was at the White Rabbit, trying to get her mind off the whole situation with Emma and Snow. She couldn't help but worry about Emma. She was in deep thought when someone joined her.

“Hey Red. Have you seen Emma around lately?” A man’s voice asked, breaking through her thoughts.

Ruby looked and gasped. “Hook? I um what have you heard?” She was wondering if Snow or David had even bothered to let Hook know what was going on with Emma considering the fact Snow had been trying to push Emma to give Killian a chance, to try dating him.

Killian scratched his head and then looked at Ruby. “Uhh nothing. Why? Did something happen?” He took a swig of his rum. He noticed Ruby’s jaw drop as she looked somewhere over his shoulder. He turned to see Emma standing there.

Everyone stopped their chatter and the bar became quiet as everyone looked at the new dark one. Ruby tried to say something, but her jaw wasn't cooperating. “Emma?”

Emma saw how everyone was acting and found it amusing. “Hello Rubes. Yeah I know… I killed Rumple yada yada yada.”

Killian’s eyes grew wide in shock as he looked her up and down. “Ye killed the Crocodile? Why? Should have been me who did it!”

Emma smirked then. “I killed him. And you need to accept it. Anyways, I'm here to talk about us. It's not going to work. So you can stop trying to ask me out. I've had enough of Neal to last me a lifetime after what that jerk did to me. And now with you… Since becoming the dark one, I know certain things about you. Well us… it's not going to happen.”

“Yer dumping me?” Killian asked. “But why?”

Emma smiled. “Because I’ve discovered things about myself that I know you wouldn't be able to handle so I'm letting you go. You're free. I'm not interested in being with a man, not anymore.”

“How would you know if you don't try? Please Emma! What can't I handle?” Hook asked.

“I got a woman pregnant. Became the dark one. And I have to deal with the fact I'm in love with someone else who is not carrying my baby. It's one huge mess after another. You understand?” Emma replied. “Thanks, now I gotta go talk to a certain dragon Rumple only recently brought back. It was good seeing you Rubes. We’ll chat later wolfy.” She winked before she left in dark smoke.

Ruby’s jaw finally worked again. “Looks like you're outta luck pirate.” She'd smirked wolfishly.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook gets drunk and starts threatening the Mills sisters, Jail time for Killian. Ruby volunteers to keep an eye on him. While there, she learns some interesting information from Zelena. Regina realizes some things and needs to come to terms with her feelings and make a choice. Now that Emma is the dark one, she's found out some unsettling things and decides to pay a visit to Maleficent.

Red Apple, Green Apple  
Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So Zelena is sorry for being the worst sister in all the realms. But how long will it take for the good people of Storybrooke to believe she really is sorry? Especially Regina. Can Emma help to keep the peace between the Mills sisters? Or is Regina still too angry to let this go just yet? Can Robin really help her forget? Or is it too much for Regina to handle? What are the Charmings up to? Will Ruby catch on to what's really going on with our Emma Swan? Or is she too distracted? Hmmm… How will the meeting between Emma and the dragon go? How will the Queens of Darkness handle the fact Rumple is gone now? Replaced by Emma… What do the Charmings plan to do with Zelena? How will Hook deal with what Emma said to him? Will he back off respectively or do something stupid? So many questions, so much happening!!! Let's find out...

###############

Hook ordered more rum and told them to keep it coming. Ruby told him to take it easy as she tried to figure out how to tell Hook what's going on while he was still sober enough to digest everything. 

Ruby knew it wasn't her place to say anything but she felt she had to at least try to make the pirate understand what was going on with Emma. “She isn't under a spell. She's the dark one now. She killed Rumple while trying to protect the mother of her child…”

“Regina? You're talking about Henry and Regina?” Hook asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes, remembering what Emma told Killian. “Remember when Emma said she got another woman pregnant but is in love with someone who is not carrying her child. That's the woman she sacrificed herself for. She didn't do it for love. She did it for her baby. And yeah she probably cares for THAT woman. And she's protective of her. She’s just too good of a person not to be. But now she’s the dark one. She probably sees things differently. She's not the Emma you know anymore. That doesn't mean she's under a spell per say. Are you listening to me?” She saw that Hook seemed distracted, not just by the rum he was drinking, but by whatever he was thinking about.

“Aye, it's the crocodile’s fault and Regina’s faut and that woman’s fault. They're all gonna pay!!! Who did she knock up anyway? That's jussss impossible ya know. She’s all woman.” He giggled.

“No! Killian... That's not…” Ruby started and then her eyes grew wide as she thought about what Hook was saying. The only way Emma could knock up someone was through really powerful magic or unless… she was a shapeshifter. Her jaw dropped as she realized something else had definitely been going on with Emma.

Ever since she knew Emma, she sensed certain things about her. She knew she was different. But didn't think much about it. She was distracted by way too many things in her life to realize there was something going on with Emma Swan in more ways than one. Snow distracted her, Granny distracted her, hell even her own sexuality distracted her. Men and women distracted her. Well women more so than the opposite sex lately. 

She had not had time to sit down with Emma and really talk with her. And she’d wondered why Emma had been avoiding her. She'd been so self involved with her own problems to see that something else was bothering her friend. She groaned and rubbed her face as she realized Emma was going through a rough patch of her own and probably felt alone and disconnected from her own family after the life she'd had growing up. She remembered when Snow told her how she blamed herself for how Emma always felt alone. There were so many things going on with Emma and she’d been too blind to see it. 

Snow was too obsessed over having a baby and when she did, it was almost as if Emma were just an afterthought. David was always fawning over his wife and their new son that he had not noticed Emma working overtime and taking his shifts so he could be with his family. The family Emma was also supposed to be a part of. They’d excluded her without thinking about it. Emma had been working way too much for them to notice they hadn't seen her around much.

And ever since the whole situation with Zelena, Ruby had blamed herself for what Zelena put them through, that she had not noticed certain things about Emma. Her aura, her scent, her powers were a few details she hadn't paid attention to. Emma was way too powerful to be just a Savior. And she remembered several times when the Charmings had distanced themselves from Emma, afraid of her powers. They wanted to shield Neal from their “daughter”. The same daughter they'd sent through the wardrobe as a baby. Now that they had Neal, they focused all their time and energy on their son, forgetting about Emma. And to top it off, already, they were making decisions for Emma regarding Zelena and their unborn child without running it by Emma first. Instead, they’d called a meeting with people who had absolutely nothing to do with Emma and her life. Well Ruby was supposed to be her godmother and her friend. She hadn't done a very good job of doing that lately. Well, she decided it was time do do something to change that. She looked at the Pirate and rolled her eyes. “Look Killian. Stay out of it. Don't do anything stupid. Ugh…” She realized he was too far under the influence of alcohol to really comprehend anything she was saying. She didn't trust him not to make a fool out of himself. She looked at the bartender and told him to cut him off. He wasn't going to be consuming any more alcohol that night. Not if there was something she could do about it. She called David and asked him to bring Killian to the station and put him in a cell to sleep off the liquor he’d downed. She told David she didn't trust Killian to be around Emma, Regina or even Zelena. He needed to be put where they could keep a closer eye on him. 

“Well, I'm not going to be able to watch him. Snow and I have plans…” David started.

Ruby felt like she wanted to strangle him. “Fine! Let me watch him. I’ll stay at the station and keep watch myself!” She huffed as she hung up on him and waited until he arrived before following him back to the station.

The moment she arrived, she saw Zelena there and growled softly, already feeling like this was going to be a long night. As soon as they got the drunk pirate into the other cell next to Zelena, Ruby sat down on the couch. David left immediately after he told Zelena they were not done. They had plans and were going to make sure to keep her away from Emma and make sure Zelena would never be able to see her baby again.

Ruby was appalled by what David said to the redhead. She shook her head, not liking where this was going at all. In her own opinion, David had no say over what happened to the baby. Only Emma would and of course the redhead would have the say so too. They were the parents of the baby.

Zelena watched Ruby, surprised to see the wolf didn't like what David said either. “You do realize Emma isn't going to let them do that to me?”

Ruby shrugged, but then nodded. “I know. You know Emma wouldn't want this for you even after what you did to her.”

Zelena nodded. “I know.” This time, she didn't have a sassy remark to make. She didn't try to be snide or to trade insults.

Ruby frowned, noticing something seemed to have changed with Zelena. But she was still wary of the redhead. “I'm curious about something. Just how in the hell did she knock you up?”

Zelena finally smirked. “I'm surprised you haven't figured that out already. Aren't you wolves supposed to have this super keen sense of smell?”

Ruby blinked and looked down for a moment before meeting the redhead’s gaze. She noticed how she kept rubbing her belly and for some reason, that made her feel uneasy. It reminded her of the measures Zelena took to take advantage of Emma. She wondered if she had gotten pregnant on purpose, hoping to trap Emma. “I’ve been… Distracted.” Ruby bit her lip. “Did you get pregnant on purpose?” She gave her a hard stare. The kind that looked through Zelena. Just exactly the way a wolf would.

Zelena looked back at her with an amused smile. “That's two questions. Are you here to interrogate me? Or will you let me answer your questions? I'm not here to cause problems. Not anymore.” She smiled as she showed Ruby her wrists.

Ruby’s eyes grew wide as she realized Zelena was no longer wearing that bracelet that prevented her from using magic. “Who took it off? Why haven't you tried to escape? Regina is so not going to like this…”

Zelena laughed. “I'm sure she won't like it. Emma took it off as a sign of good faith. She wants me to be able to protect myself should anyone try to do something to me. I have her permission. Especially since she doesn't want any harm to come to me or our baby.”

Ruby then asked, “So are you going to tell me how she got a baby in you?”

Zelena chuckled as she leaned forward. “You really wanna know don’t you. I mean, you turn into a wolf. Did you really think you were the only shapeshifter in town? I mean she could have chosen to use magic with me that night, to create my little green bean. She truly surprised me, that one. When we created this baby, she shaped shifted into something so beautiful, so magnificent. But then she changed herself again so we could really enjoy ourselves. I changed my appearance because I knew who she really wanted to make love with. And it wasn’t me. I just needed to make it happen, to give her the incentive she needed to give me exactly what I wanted. I know now it wasn't the right way to go about it, but it happened. I always knew she was different. And yes, I planned for this to happen since day one. I’ve been watching her since even before she was born. I know who she really is, who she was always meant to be. Emma and I understand each other so very well. We’ve both been abandoned, rejected because of our powers, feared for being different. Before Emma became the dark one, she had a lot of repressed memories. A lot of anger and trust issues. She’s never been able to connect with her supposed parents. Before I met her, I used to think I had gotten the short end of the stick. I hated my sister for so many wrong reasons. And it was only recently that Emma has shown me the errors of my ways. I regret what I’ve done whether you believe it or not. But I do not regret this baby I have growing inside me.” Zelena smiled, rubbing her abdomen.

Ruby was reeling from everything Zelena revealed to her. “So you expect me to believe you’ve changed overnight? What you did was really really wrong on so many counts. Emma is my goddaughter. I know I should have been there for her. She’s also my friend and I don't like what the Charmings are doing to her, to you and that baby. It's going to take time for me to really believe you’ve changed. I was hoping to get the chance to talk with Emma. But at the same time, I have to make sure that idiot pirate doesn't actually carry out his threats against you, or Regina.”

Zelena knew Ruby was telling it like she saw it and she didn't blame her for not being ready to believe her story just yet. “He wants to hurt us? Why?”

Ruby scoffed as she shrugged. “Emma dumped him earlier and he doesn't want to accept that. He has this idea she's under a spell. I tried to explain but he just refused to listen.” She sighed. “He blames you both for some reason. Says it's impossible for her to get a woman pregnant when she's all woman. He actually giggled when he said that. Honestly… I'm glad she dumped him. She deserves better than that.”

Zelena laughed then. “All woman? Really? Well she is that and so much more. When I said she was a shapeshifter, I meant it. She can do anything, be whatever she wants to be. I notice she's more beast than anything else though…” She saw the way Ruby seemed shocked at what she was saying. “Well Wolf Girl, you asked. You do realize what this means… With her being a shapeshifter. She's not… I mean I knew it already when I watched the Charmings. They think Emma’s their…”

Ruby gasped as it hit her hard. “Wait a minute… Why are you telling me all this… This is information overload. I mean it sounds like you're saying…”

Zelena nodded. “I know exactly what it sounds like. I mean think about it. Why do you think Emma has never been able to connect with the Charmings?”

###############

Regina was at the mansion with Robin. The merry men had taken Roland for the evening. She was trying very hard to forget what happened, and had drank two tumblers of her hard cider.

Robin noticed something was wrong. “Regina, you're upset. What is it?”

Regina gulped down her drink. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Regina please. Come on. There must be a way I can make you feel better. I told the John to take Roland. We have the place to ourselves. Henry is staying with his friends. It's the perfect time to relax and unwind. Come, let me see if I can make you feel better.” Robin kissed Regina and pulled her upstairs.

Regina sighed and allowed him to lead the way. Robin pulled her into one of the bedrooms she had there and began taking her clothes off. He got rid of his clothes quickly and they got onto the bed. He opened her legs and got himself settled between her thighs. His erection was ready to penetrate her. But before he could push inside her, she stopped him, putting her hand on his chest. She didn't want this. Not when she had someone else on her mind. A part of herself felt very angry. She felt as if she wanted something she wasn't allowed to have. Not when Emma belonged with her sister. Or so she'd thought. She felt as if she were punishing herself. But Robin being there was not something she could handle right now. “I can't do this. Stop.” She tried to move away, but Robin wouldn't budge just yet.

“Regina. Let me make you feel good. We can do this. I love you and I want to put a smile on your face again. Don't push me away. Not now, not when you need me…”

“That's just it Robin! I don't need you. I don't want to do this. Not with you.” Regina sighed, pushing him off her as she sat up and moved her legs so he was no longer between them,

Robin had a crestfallen look on his face. “Not. With. Me... Regina? Is there someone else?”

Regina rolled her eyes as she magicked her clothes back on and looked at the man in her bed. “You can find your way out. Don't come back.”

Robin was dumbstruck. “Why? What did I do wrong?”

Regina scoffed. “It's not you. It never has been and never will be. It's me. And I have to deal with it. Stop. Don't try to make me feel better.” She opened the door. “I need to figure things out for myself. But you being here, it's not helping. You need to leave. Don't make me ask again.”

Robin had a very dejected look on his face as he took his sweet time getting dressed. “Regina…”

Regina gave an annoyed huff as she flicked her wrist and used magic to get him out of her house. She sent him back to the forest where his son and the merry men were. She then moved downstairs and took out Emma’s favorite mug and made herself some coffee.

###############

Emma had gone to the cabin in the woods, knowing that was the last place Rumple had been before she'd gone and killed him. Belle was keeping to herself and had heard what happened to Rumple, but had decided to take time off for herself to mourn his death. She still had no idea what Rumple had planned to do and that was the way Emma wanted it for now. She needed to address some issues before she could do something about it. More precisely, do something about the Charmings. She'd been appalled and disgusted by everything she'd learned since becoming the dark one. She knew things Rumple had kept from her and she was glad she'd killed him. Now she was at the cabin, it was time to introduce herself to the occupants residing there at the moment. She entered, using the key that had been in Rumple’s possession when she destroyed him.

The moment Emma stepped inside, everyone looked at her in surprise.

“What do you think you're doing here? Can't you see this place is occupied darling?” Cruella replied. Not noticing right away that things had changed.

Ursula sat up, taking an instant interest as her tentacles moved when she stood up. “What did you do with Rumplestiltskin, child?” She was very interested in what happened. “You killed him?” She moved around Emma, looking her up and down, intrigued.

Maleficent inhaled deeply and then gasped as she looked at Emma. “Its you… Rumple said he would help me… But… Now you're here and… We need to talk darling. Oh Emma!!!” She moved to take Emma into her arms, much to the surprise of her friends.

“Mal?” Cruella was confused. “What are you doing? What’s going on?”

Ursula blinked in surprise. “Darling, I think Mal just found one of her daughters.”

The moment Emma felt Maleficent pull her into her arms, everything clicked into place. Everything that felt wrong to her, suddenly felt right. They inhaled deeply, memorizing each other's scents. “Oh Mom! I finally found you.”

Maleficent laughed through her tears. “Oh darling! I love you so much! I'm so glad you're here. We need to make up for lost time. We need to talk. You're so beautiful! You killed that imp. Good. That needed to happen.” She looked at her friends. “I need to talk with my daughter alone. We will meet for a late dinner. Perhaps at Granny’s?” She looked at Emma.

Emma smiled in agreement. “Granny's is perfect.”

Maleficent smiled before looking at Cruella and Ursula. “Let's meet there later around 7 or so tonight. I'm sure everyone will be surprised to see we’re back in town. That should be fun.”

Emma chuckled, liking the way she thought. “I love it. Nice to meet you two.” Cruella smiled back as did Ursula.

“Have fun you two. Maybe we’ll say hello to Storybrooke for you.” They left Emma alone with her birth mother.

Maleficent smiled knowingly as she pulled Emma with her and they sat on the sofa together and began to talk about what happened, how everything took place and how Emma had a sister out there that needed to come home.

Ever since Emma had become the dark one, finding out certain things about the Charmings who had hurt her mother, herself and her sister, she'd wanted to confront them, to talk about their hypocrisy. How they were now threatening to do the exact same thing to Zelena and their unborn child. They were so quick to talk about doing something like that without giving a thought to separating a mother from her child like they’d done with Maleficent. And since becoming the dark one, she knew certain things about her sister, things that made her so glad she killed Rumple. When she found out it was Lily, she'd been so tempted to go on a rampage through town, setting things on fire. Like Maleficent, she was a dragon through and through. She then proceeded to tell her mother about Zelena and what happened and what Zelena knew about certain things. Several times, Maleficent had wanted to go and punish Zelena until she'd explained what she had done with her, how she had been remorseful and what the Charmings were planning to do with her. She spoke about her feelings for Regina and how Zelena was her half sister and Zelena had until recently, hated Regina with a passion. As a result, she'd gotten pregnant by her on purpose. She told her mother everything that happened. Even about Henry and how his birth came to be.

Maleficent was happy to know she had a grandson. She was looking forward to meeting him. But first, Emma would need to break the news to him about the fact the Charmings were not her real parents.

“You know, I'm surprised your dragon has not attacked Zelena, knowing she's not your true mate. There must be an explanation for why she hasn't retaliated against her for violating you like that. Dragons are very territorial and possessive of their mates. I will have to do some research on that. But yes, we need to protect Zelena at all costs. Even from Regina. We cannot let those Charmings get their hands on her or your child. They have no right to touch your family. I think Zelena falls under family now and Regina will need to accept that. Maybe we better make a stop at the station before we go to the diner. Do you think Zelena still deserves to be locked up?” Maleficent asked.

Emma sighed. “She has done so many things that people will never be able to forgive. They will not understand it if I decided to set her free. I would much rather she be free. And she has her powers back. I gave her permission to use her powers to protect herself and those she loves. As long as she doesn't attack anyone unprovoked, she would be free to be herself. The problem is people are afraid of her and would attack her first and ask questions later.”

Maleficent nodded in agreement. “We do have this cabin. Nobody else uses it. Maybe we could move Zelena here and we could keep mother and child safe. We need to talk with Zelena to make sure she understands what to expect, having a child with you. Especially since your child will be very powerful. Her power is so much more different than Regina’s. And we better find a way for those sisters to come to terms with what happened.”

Emma nodded. “I agree with you on everything you've said. I want to make sure they are safe. And find a way to get Regina and Zelena to work out their differences. I still need to talk with Regina. But first, yes let's go to the station.”

Maleficent smiled, hugging her daughter tightly and kissing her cheek. “I'm so happy to have you back in my life darling. Soon we will get your sister home where she belongs. I love you and I'm so proud of you.” 

“I love you too mom.” Emma sighed, feeling so much better now that they talked about everything that happened. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her family ever again, and she was going to do everything she could to woo Regina and make her realize they belonged together. Emma was heads over heels in love with her Queen and she was going to make damned sure she knew it. They left in a dark cloud of smoke.

###############

By the time they’d arrived at the station, Emma noticed a few things. One, Killian was there, drunk and belligerent. He was angry to be in jail and was demanding Ruby to call either Emma or David to see about getting him out so he could take care of the Mills sisters. Two, she realized Ruby was there, keeping watch when David was supposed to be doing his job. Three, Ruby was actually defending Zelena, telling Killian that there was no way Emma would allow Killian to touch Zelena or Regina or the baby Zelena had growing inside her.

“If you try, you better believe I will be more than happy to gnaw on your bones!!!” Ruby shot back at him.

Killian sneered. “Emma wouldn't let you, dog breath.”

Ruby’s eyes glowed amber when he called her that. “I'm a wolf not a damned dog you dumb pirate! You don't think Emma will let me rip you limb by limb if it means protecting the mother of my goddaughter’s baby?!”

Killian scoffed at Ruby. “She won't because I will do what it takes and she’ll thank me for it later. She's my girl. She will let me if she knows what's good fer her.”

Emma had heard enough. She heard the truth of what Ruby was saying as she spoke. It had touched her deeply where it counted the most. She allowed herself to be seen, showing up with Maleficent at her side. She had startled Ruby at first and when she saw Ruby’s eyes mist over, she moved and hugged Ruby tightly. She'd heard every thought Ruby ever had, her regrets and her sorrow for not having been there for Emma when she needed someone to be there for her. How angry she was with Snow and Charming for what they were planning to do to Zelena. She’d seen that Granny was also of the same mind as Ruby. She'd also seen the conversation Ruby had with Zelena earlier. Emma knew everything that happened, having seen it all unfold in her mind as she hugged her. She wiped a stray tear that escaped from Ruby’s eye and smiled at her. “Thank you Rubes. I love you too, and I appreciate you wanting to protect Zelena. I know that can't be easy. Everything has been very hectic lately, but it's going to be okay. I know I'm the dark one, but I'm still me.” She smiled as she shared a look with her mother. “I want you to meet someone special. This is my mom, Maleficent.”

Ruby was thoroughly shocked when she heard Emma introduce Maleficent as her mother. She inhaled deeply, recognizing that scent coming from Emma, the scent of chocolate, cinnamon and burnt marshmallows. Suddenly it made so much sense. “I should have known! I’ve been so distracted by everything that's happened that it didn't register with me, that something was going on with you. I'm so sorry Ems. I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I should have been a better friend to you.”

Emma hugged Ruby again. “Hey it's okay. I'm not upset with you. I mean you have your own life and everything and I just didn't…”

“No Emma! I was supposed to be your godmother. I knew Snow and Charming were not being the parents you needed. I should have said something. Hell I even snapped at Snow earlier today when I was fed up with what she's been doing…” Ruby tried to explain.

Emma stopped her again. “I know Rubes. You don't need to apologize to me for anything. I'm the dark one. I know your feelings, your thoughts, everything that's happened. You're willing to look past what Zelena did. She knows what she did was wrong and she wants to make amends. I know what she did, and it's between me and Zelena. She's pregnant with our child and there is nothing I wouldn't do for them. We're a family now and so are you Rubes. You were willing to protect Zelena and our baby. I would do the absolute same for you.” She smiled, seeing that Ruby had tears falling down her cheeks. “Zelena also knows I love Regina. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure Regina knows it too. I need to bring our family together and get Regina to mend fences with Zelena. I know it may take a while, but I'm hoping it will happen.”

Ruby nodded. “You know Snow and David are trying to do what it takes to keep Zelena away from you. If they know you're in love with Regina, they will not let that happen. Just thought I'd let you know. Snow talks a good game when it suits her. But considering the history she has with Regina, Snow acts like she is good and pure, but I know better, she tries to convince everyone to go along with whatever she does. She really really doesn't like it that you and Regina share a son. That's why she tried so hard to get you to take Henry away from her. I don't think she ever wanted Regina to be happy. Like I said, she talks a good game. That's just who she is.”

Emma nodded, understanding what Ruby was getting at. “Believe me, they don't get a say in my life. Not anymore. Not since they stole me and my sister from our mother.”

Ruby gasped upon hearing Emma had a sister and hearing that the Charmings stole them from Maleficent. “They did what again?! You're telling me they did what they plan to do with Zelena and your child before? Damn! Oh no way in hell will I let them do this a second time again!” She promised. “And you have a sister? How dare they?! That's it! I'm done with them!” She was furious.

Killian had a hard time following anything that was happening. He was still too drunk to grasp the concept of what happened. “Good fer them! Maybe they can get rid of Zelena and then you and I can go home love.” He smirked.

Ruby growled. “Let me at him! I’ll take care of him for you Emma!” She was angry enough to do it for her.

Killian jeered at Ruby, taunting her and egging her on.

Emma growled, her eyes flashing neon green as she got into his face. She used her magic to get into the cell. “If you don't shut the hell up you good for nothing but shit pirate… I swear I will let Ruby tear you apart! I will be more than happy to lock her in there with you just so she can end you.” Her nails had turned into talons and her teeth had gotten sharper. “I mean it. Killian. Please give me a reason to comply.”

Zelena had a truly wicked smile on her face when she saw how Emma had gotten into his face like that. She didn't say it, but it turned her on. It was probably her hormones talking, but she liked it very much.

Maleficent had a proud smile on her face when she saw what her daughter had done. “Oh yes darling. I agree. That would be a perfect ending for the evening.”

Emma smiled knowingly when she saw how much of a stupor Killian had gotten himself into, having been shocked by what Emma said and seeing how she’d changed like that, it had startled him and he had wet himself. “Believe me, pirate, one more word out of you… Just one, and I will let Ruby gnaw on your bones, alive.” She sneered before moving out of the cell and to Zelena’s. She smiled at the redhead. “Ready to get out of there?” She smiled knowingly.

Ruby had grinned at Killian. Glad to see Emma put him in his place. But then she had been surprised to hear Emma was letting Zelena out. “But won't they be looking for her?” She asked.

“She will be staying with me and my friends. Nobody will mess with her as long as we are around. Besides, she's family now and that means she's under our protection.” Maleficent replied.

Zelena smiled when she heard where she would be staying. “Will you stop by and visit?” She asked Emma. “Ruby is welcome to visit isn't she?”

Emma smiled. “Actually, I will be staying there too so you’ll see me. Ruby can come and visit as long as nobody else knows where you're staying.”

Zelena couldn't help herself. She was glad to hear that Emma would be near her. “Then, let's get out of here. Who else will be my bodyguards?” She asked.

Maleficent chuckled. “Cruella and Ursula.” She looked at Ruby. “You're more than welcome to offer your services to protect Zelena.”

Ruby laughed softly. “I am going to have to talk with Granny. I'm sure she would be glad I'm doing something good. She's not happy with Snow either.” She smirked.

Emma grinned. “Then that works out perfectly. Lets go get you fed.” She offered Zelena her arm and they all left in a dark cloud and arrived at the diner together as a family.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zelena now under the protection of Emma, Ruby, and the Queens of Darkness, how long will it b before Regina confronts Zelena yet again? Will Zelena's remorse safe her? Regina and Emma have their moment together, but Regina still has unfinished business with her sister.

Red Apple, Green Apple  
Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So Zelena is no longer in jail. How will the people react? What will those Charmings do once they realize Zelena has her mojo back? Most of all, how will our Mayor react? And to top it off, how will anyone react to the fact our redhead is under the protection of the Queens of Darkness. The icing on the cake? Zelena has a werewolf protecting her too. Our very own Ruby! How will Emma woo our Mayor? How will Regina take the fact that Maleficent is back? And that there is more to Emma than she realizes? Will Regina let her sister make amends? Once Killian sobers up… Will he remember threatening the Mills sisters? So many things going on! Don't you just love it? Lol

###############

Granny looked up when she smelled magic in the air. She knew Ruby was there as well, but had not expected to see the company she was with. It had surprised her. “Ruby?” She sniffed the air, noticing several things at once.

Ruby smiled at Emma and Maleficent. “It's okay, I'm going to go talk with Granny and explain a few things.” She pulled Granny with her to the kitchen. She then proceeded to explain to her about what happened and what she'd found out.

Maleficent smiled when she saw who she was looking for. “There they are.” She murmured, leading them over to the table in the back.

Cruella and Ursula smiled at them as they sat down with them. “Hello darlings.” Cruella smiled.

Emma helped Zelena into the booth and moved to sit next to her, protectively when she saw the way every eye in the diner was on them. She was not going to let anyone touch Zelena. She knew Zelena was capable of protecting herself, but Zelena was pregnant with their child.

“So what's going on here?” Ursula asked. She looked at Emma and the redhead sitting next to her.

Maleficent smiled at her friends. “Zelena, meet Cruella and Ursula. Ladies, Zelena here is pregnant with my grandchild. She will be staying with us.” She murmured in a voice so low that no one else would be able to hear what she said. “She's under our protection. Is that understood?”

Cruella smiled at them. “Of course darling. Anything to piss off the heroes right?” She chuckled. “Congratulations!”

Zelena had a truly smug smile on her face, already liking where this was going. Even though she had remorse for her own actions, she couldn't help but to be wicked. She loved how protective Emma was being of her. Even though she knew Emma had eyes for someone else. “Why thank you dear.” She turned and winked at Emma. It didn't bother her that everyone was staring at her. She liked it, knowing she was the reason they were staring. Well, mostly. She knew the people had trouble accepting that Emma was now the dark one. No doubt, they blamed her for it too. “We make quite the pair don't we? The Dark One and the Wicked Witch of the West.” She had a wicked smile on her face. She didn't care that she was adding fuel to the gossip mill right now.

Emma looked at the redhead. If she were not the dark one, she would have taken offense at what Zelena was doing. Emma chuckled darkly, finding humor at their situation. She put her arm around her shoulders and moved closer so she could put her hand on her abdomen. She heard Zelena’s breath catch at what she was doing. Before she knew it, the redhead had moved and kissed her. She could smell her arousal. She moved back and looked at her. “Zelena?”

“I'm sorry… Hormones.” Zelena blushed. Damn her body! She had not meant to kiss Emma. Her body betrayed her.

Emma heard the clacking of heels moving away and looked up in time to see Regina leaving the diner. “Regina! Wait!” She got up and ran after the Mayor just as Ruby took her seat, moving to protect Zelena in her stead.

Maleficent watched amusedly as Emma ran after Regina and smiled when Ruby sat with them. “So you talked with your Granny?”

“Yeah.” Ruby nodded and asked. “Is everything okay with Ems?”

Zelena sighed. “My sister saw how cozy we were getting and… She didn't take it well. It's my hormones. I'm afraid she saw me kissing her Sheriff.” She bit her lip.

Ruby sniffed the air and could see what Zelena meant. “That's tough. Yeah, I told Granny what happened. She's madder as hell at Snow and Charming now. She will not give you a hard time now that she knows Maleficent is her mother.”

Maleficent smiled. “Good. Because if anyone has a problem with that… We’ll have a lovely barbeque.” She winked.

Ruby couldn't help but to smirk at what the dragon said. Suddenly, she heard an unwanted voice as it drew closer to their table.

“What are you doing sitting with those Villains, Ruby?” Mary Margaret asked as she came closer. She narrowed her eyes at Zelena. “And what are you doing out of jail? David?”

David took out his handcuffs. “You're coming with me. You shouldn't be here…” He looked at Ruby, expecting her to move out of the way.

Ruby growled, her eyes glowing. “She's not going anywhere with you. She stays!”

“Ruby! How dare you?! You know what she's capable of! Why are you protecting her?” Mary Margaret screeched.

David glared at Ruby. “You're not the authority here. I am! I say she goes back to jail! She deserves to be punished. Move it.”

Maleficent stood up as did Cruella and Ursula as they surrounded the Charmings. Maleficent spoke up. “My daughter is the Sheriff. Not you… Charming.” She replied sarcastically. “You're not touching Zelena. She's pregnant with my grandchild.” She towered over them.

Zelena had a smug smile on her face as she showed them her wrists. When they gasped, seeing that the magical blocking bracelets were gone, she laughed. “Emma set me free. She's forgiven me for my sins. You're welcome to try and take me. But I have Emma’s permission to defend myself magically should you try to remove me.” She smirked.

Ruby stood up toe to toe with Mary Margaret as she towered over her former best friend. “You think I will let you do to Zelena what you did to Maleficent and her daughters? You thought wrong. Emma is my goddaughter, my friend. She's family to me, so is their baby. That also makes Zelena family. If you try going after her, I will hunt you down and rip you apart. You know what I am capable of. Or have you forgotten what I did to Peter?”

Mary Margaret grew pale when she saw that Ruby wasn't budging. “You're choosing them over me?”

Ruby scoffed and smiled darkly. “I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. I choose Emma, and her family over you.” She then looked at David, seeing how close he was getting into her space. She shoved him back hard. “Emma is your boss. You're not the proper authorities here. I'm doing what she asked me to do. Emma trusts me. Not you.”

“She's the dark one! She's not the Sheriff anymore. I am!” David had appointed himself as judge and jury.

Granny pointed her crossbow at the Charmings. “This is MY diner! My granddaughter, and you're treading on very thin ice right now. You're no sheriff. Get the hell out of here! Or I will let Ruby and her new friends have you for dinner.”  
###############

Emma found Regina as she tried to get away as far as possible. She grabbed her and turned her around. “Regina please! We need to talk. I love YOU. Not Zelena.”

Regina lost it then. “You love me? Then what the hell was she doing with her tongue down your damned throat?! She's having your baby!!! You belong with her not me!” She tried to turn away, but Emma wouldn't let her.

“No Regina! Stop lying to yourself. You saw what happened on that tape! I know it! You should know by now that I'm in love with you, not your sister! Yes she hurt you on purpose. She hurt me too! We shouldn't be…”

Regina didn't let Emma finish talking. “It should have been me!!! Not HER!!! You should have been mine!!!” She left in a purple cloud of smoke.

Emma stood there for a moment in stunned silence. She grinned darkly, knowing that Regina had just confessed her true feelings. She had not said she loved her yet, but she essentially did in another way. Emma left in dark smoke. She wasn't done with Regina. Not by a long shot. She wasn't about to let the Mayor slip through her fingers.  
Not now that she knew Regina's true feelings for her.

Emma found Regina in her vault. She was crying. Emma moved to take Regina in her arms, wanting to comfort her.

“No!!!” Regina shoved Emma away as her face grew distorted with sadness and anger as well as betrayal. “Go away! Leave me alone!”

Emma sighed, feeling her pain washing over her. “Regina, I'm not going anywhere. Not until we talk about this. I told you, I'm in love with you. I don't love Zelena and I sure as hell don't love that pathetic Captain Guyliner you hate so much. Let him rot in his cell for all I care. I heard you Regina. I heard what you said to me outside of Granny's. Don't give up on me so soon after you said what you did. You love me just as much as I love you, Madam Mayor.” She smirked. “What happened with the forest boy? Does he know you're in love with someone else?”

Regina looked at the blonde, wanting to forget what she saw back at the Diner. She was still digesting everything. “I broke up with him. He knows… He suspects I'm seeing someone on the side.” She said this quietly. “I’ve never been in love with him. I tried, I mean you had that filthy pirate. But… He’s in jail?” She then remembered something else. “What the hell were you doing with the Queens of Darkness?”

Emma smiled and nodded. “Yeah. He was drunk and disorderly and threatening to go after you and Zelena. I couldn't let him go after either one of you. The Queens of Darkness? If only you knew.” Emma smirked. She wanted to tell her all about how Maleficent was her mother. That she was not a Charming. “Look… Your sister, she's sorry for everything. You need to talk with her and maybe…”

“I don't want to talk about her.” Regina interrupted her. She wanted to do something else with Emma. She finally made the first move as she pushed her back until she was met with the back wall. Regina pressed herself against the dark one, signaling what she wanted to do.

Emma's eyes grew dark with desire. She turned her around and used magic to remove their clothes as Regina made a bed appear. They fell together each wanting something from the other. “Take me. Make me yours.”

Regina’s eyes grew dark as she moaned. She wanted to make Emma hers in all the ways that counted. She wanted to erase everything her sister ever did to Emma. “You're mine. Em-ma. Mine!” She felt Emma’s wetness and wished she could do so much more. She thrust into her with passion, wanting to take possession of her, to take her away from Zelena. 

Emma moaned loudly, her head fell back as she arched her back. She wanted to tell Regina that Zelena never had her. Not in the way she thought. But she didn't want to break the magic happening between them. “I'm YOURS!” She growled, loving what Regina was doing to her. She came hard all over her, feeling like she could go at it over and over again. She flipped her around and allowed her sex to change, much to the surprise of Regina who was just too far gone. She thrust into her, wanting to pleasure her and to make her come hard. She began nibbling at her, feeling her teeth grow sharper as her dragon wanted to come out and claim her on the spot. But she held back, wanting to wait until the time was right. And right now, they needed this more. She panted heavily as her thrusting quickened.

Regina arched her back, moaning loudly as she felt her climaxes coming faster. “EMMAAAA!!!”

“REGINAAAA!!!” Emma screamed as she thrust once more and pressed into Her as deep as possible, she came hard inside of her over and over again. “I love you!” She panted as she pulled her closer, not wanting to let go of her anytime soon.

Regina had almost shouted that she loved her too, but held back, she couldn't forget what Zelena did to them. Not just yet. She wasn't ready. Her feelings were still raw and chaotic. She was still feeling angry with her sister for taking what she should have taken a long time ago. A part of Regina was angry with herself for allowing Robin to get in the way of what she wanted more than anything else. Emma. As a result, somehow Zelena had found out the sheriff really had her heart and Zelena had taken advantage of it. Otherwise, had circumstances been different, Zelena would have been carrying Robin's baby instead of Emma's. That infuriated Regina to no end. She still had unfinished business with her big sister. A part of Regina wished she had not cursed herself to be barren. And now Zelena being pregnant with Emma's baby just about killed her. She hated it when Zelena rubbed it in her face like that. She was glad she finally had her way with Emma, yes. But she didn't feel the satisfaction she was looking for. Not quite yet. She wished she could move forward from what happened between Emma and Zelena, but she wouldn't be able to until she made Zelena see that Emma was hers. HERS. Period. She wanted her sister to know she had no hold over Emma anymore. And until she could do that, she wasn't ready to be with Emma again. She flicked her wrist and was clothed. A look of determination was on her face. She needed to see Zelena again.

“Regina?” Emma’s eyes narrowed as she saw the thoughts the brunette was having. “Don't do this. You already have m…” Before she could get a word in, Regina left in purple smoke. “Me.” Emma sighed and shook her head as she used magic to get her clothes back on.

###############

Maleficent chuckled darkly as she eyed Mary Margaret. “You know, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe a feast is what we need. Don't you agree?” She shared a look with the young wolf.

Ruby smirked, her teeth becoming slightly sharper as she gave a wolfy grin. “That would be…” She froze, unable to finish what she was about to say. The only thing she was able to move were her eyes. In fact, everyone could see something else clearly was happening. 

Granny growled, able to make a sound, enough to do just that. Her crossbow was still aimed at the Charmings as she prepared to get them out of her diner. Unfortunately, everyone was stuck in place. Everyone except Zelena. The redhead knew something was wrong as she turned to look at the entrance. Purple smoke faded as a woman stepped forward. Zelena's eyes grew wide. “Regina.”

Her sister had a sneer on her face. “Oh good. Now we can have that talk.” She pulled Zelena up and then slapped her. 

Zelena gasped in surprise. “You would hit a pregnant woman?” Zelena rubbed her cheek.

“No, just my sister. You should never have come to Storybrooke. This is MY town and I want you to go back to Oz where you belong. Stay away from Em-ma. She isn't yours!” Regina snarled. It was as if the Evil Queen were back.

Zelena scoffed. “You think Emma would let you push us out of her life? You think she would abandon her baby?”

Regina had a dark look on her face. “Maybe not. But she doesn't love you. She never will. She loves ME!!!”

Zelena chuckled softly. “Of course she does…”

“She doesn't!!!” Regina interrupted as she felt uneasy with everyone looking at them. She dragged Zelena into the kitchen just as Ruby and even Maleficent growled in protest, wanting to protect Zelena from Regina’s wrath. Their eyes began to glow as the fought against the magic that held them firmly in place.

Zelena rolled her eyes, seeing that Regina didn't hear what she was saying. “Stop! I know that the sheriff loves you!” She pulled her arm free.

“You bet she does! And the sooner you get that through your head… The sooner I can get rid of…”

Zelena huffed. Seeing that Regina was being so bullheaded, she wasn't going to let go of this anytime soon. She looked around for something and saw a bowl of eggs. She grabbed several and threw them at her sister. She needed her to shut up for a minute so she could explain herself better to her sister.

“What the hell?!” Regina saw red and grabbed the flour, throwing it at Zelena.

The redhead dunked, not wanting to be hit by a bag of flour. She wrapped her arms around her front, protecting her baby. “Regina stop! Damnit! I'm trying to tell you…”

Regina wasn't stopping yet. She grabbed some mustard and ketchup and aimed as she squeezed, hitting Zelena square in the face. She smirked, feeling a bit of satisfaction, but still wanting to vent. “You went after MY Emma! Why?! Just because of something our Mom did?! Puhleeze!!! She had no heart! What did you expect?!” She scoffed. “You accused me of having a better life than you and…”

“SHUT UP REGINA!!!” Zelena lurched forward, grabbing some chocolate syrup. She gave several good squeezes getting the sticky substance on her little sister who squealed indignantly.

Regina then reached for Zelena, grabbing at her and in the process slipped and slid forward, colliding with Zelena who tried to remain upright and failed miserably. They both fell to the floor screaming.

Zelena finally slapped Regina. “WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! DAMN WOMAN!!!” When she saw the look in her eyes, she saw the bag of flour and ripped it open and threw some flour at her stubborn sister.

Regina sputtered angrily as she did the same, throwing the flour at Zelena as they panted and huffed and glared at each other.

Zelena shook her head and rubbed her abdomen. “Damn it!!! I just wanted to say I'm sorry! I know what I did was rotten! I was jealous of you. Jealous of the life I thought you led. I thought you had it all made and I wanted everything I thought you had, because I was denied the life I was meant to have.”

Regina scoffed and prepared to interrupt her sister. “But yo…”

“Please let me finish!!!” Zelena rolled her eyes. “I know I should pay for all the wicked deeds I’ve done to you, to Emma, to her fake family. But then Emma showed me…”

Regina frowned with confusion. “Wait a minute… Fake family? What the hell are you talking about?”

Zelena sighed. “Emma didn't tell you? Wow… What were you doing? Avoiding your savior?” She scoffed.

“I… Well we… Um.” Regina didn't even know what to say. “We haven't really had a chance to talk… Why the hell am I telling you this?”

Zelena smirked. “You're my sister. It's one of the job requirements. Anyways… I'm sure she will tell you as soon as you stop having a hissy fit. Uh sorry. Emma showed me the truth of what happened. And it sucked. I realized I was terrorizing the wrong people. It was Cora's fault. The whole thing was her fault. Not yours.”

“Say what? Can you repeat that?” Regina wasn't sure if she heard her right.

Zelena had a very serious look on her face. “I can show you. I promise no tricks. Please? I don't want to fight you anymore. This little green bean is all I have. And well hmm… Emma offered her friendship when she could have hated me forever for what I did to her, to you. You're my sister and I feel damned lousy for what I did. The least I can do is show you what Emma showed me.” She reached out her hand for Regina to take.

Regina eyed the hand her sister offered warily. But she decided it was time to make an effort. She nodded. “Okay.”

Zelena smiled and closed her eyes, projecting everything she'd seen when Emma took her on a trip to their past. She showed her everything Cora did, how they knew each other, how Zelena saved her life once. How they played together much to Cora’s dismay. The lengths Cora went to in order to keep them apart. She showed her everything.

When she was done, Regina had a lost look on her face, tears brimming in her eyes as she looked at Zelena through different eyes. The redhead also shared the same look on her face as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

“Now you see why I regret everything I did. Everything... except this baby. It's not her fault how she came to be. It's mine. And I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I'm sorry this happened.” Zelena had tears falling down her face which made the mess even worse.

Regina sniffled, the tears fell from her eyes and made her face and nose itch. She scratched at the areas that itched. “If Cora had never… What?”

Zelena had snickered, interrupting Regina's train of thought and what she had planned to say. Soon she began giggling as she pointed at her sister. “Y...your..” She gulped. “Your face!!!” She began laughing. She slapped the floor which caused the flour to move up around them and make her sneeze.

Regina laughed then, seeing the look on the redhead's face. Once they started laughing, they couldn't stop. Soon they were crying and laughing at the same time. They pulled each other close and sobbed themselves silly.

Emma finally arrived at the diner. She saw that everyone was frozen in place and she saw that Zelena was missing. She looked closer at the people there. She saw Maleficent and Ruby keep rolling their eyes towards the kitchen, indicating that was where Emma needed to go. She nodded and waved her hand, unfreezing everyone as she headed to the kitchen. She looked around, seeing the huge mess that was all over everything. Her eyes fell to the two women on the floor, wrapped up in an embrace. “What the hell happened here?”

Regina gasped when she heard Emma. Zelena gave a start and they both looked at the blonde before they started laughing again. Regina almost fell again as she got up and tried to help her sister up. “Em-ma…”

Zelena smirked as she saw the way Regina was looking at Emma. “Well? What are you waiting for? Go kiss your woman!” She grinned and winked at the blonde, forgetting for a moment, that the both of them were such a huge mess right now.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the catfight between Regina and Zelena, Emma surprises Regina with news of her own. Emma and Regina finally hook up in more ways than one.

Red Apple, Green Apple  
Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. That cat fight in the previous chapter was so much fun to write!!! Lol our Mills Sisters finally had their talk and now Regina knows the truth about their mother Cora’s actions. Is she ready to finally let go of what happened between Emma and Zelena? Is she ready to forgive her sister? Will Regina stop pushing Emma away? I certainly hope so! Lol And how will Regina react to the fact Emma isn't related to the Charmings? What of the Pirate? Is Robin really going to let go of Regina? What happens when Regina finally kisses Emma? Let's get that out of the way first… Ofc you know what happens ;)  
###############

Regina looked at her sister Zelena. Had she really heard her right?

Zelena gave a playful roll of her eyes as she nudged Regina towards the dark one. “Go on! Kiss your woman Regina! Don't make me tell you a third time! She loves you! You love her! So get to it already! Geesh!” She waved her forward.

Regina turned to look at the blonde and smiled. She moved forward, stepping on a raw egg, she slipped and slid all the way into Emma’s arms, barely standing upright as Emma grabbed her before she had the chance to fall to the floor. She gasped when she saw that the entire front of Emma’s black leather outfit was now covered with whatever Regina had all over her. She bit her lower lip as she looked at the dark one.

Emma smirked, she couldn't deny Regina looked sexy even when she was such a mess. Especially in the way she was biting her lip. But before she could kiss the mayor, she heard a voice behind her.

“What the hell did you do to my kitchen?!” Granny exclaimed from behind them as she stepped inside to survey the damages done, the ingredients wasted and all over the floor, counters, and walls. She turned to glare at the sisters. “You…”

Emma smirked again as she waved her hand and the mess all disappeared. Everything was as it was meant to be and put in their rightful places. Zelena and Regina no longer looked a mess. “Relax Granny. Nothing a little magic can't fix.” She winked at the older woman who had sighed with relief and given a nod of appreciation as she scurried about to prepare the next meal. Emma then looked at the brunette in her arms. “Now, how about that kiss, my Queen?”

Regina melted in Emma’s arms when she heard the way she called her that. It did things to her that made her wish they were alone. She most certainly felt so much better without all that gunk on her. Her eyes fell to Emma's mouth as she moved closer to her. Getting her bearings back and standing firmly in Emma’s arms, she finally kissed her Sheriff, passionately, feeling sparks and fireworks go off. She could feel her head reeling as a rush moved through her.

Emma moaned as she kissed Regina back just as passionately. She saw and felt sparks go off between them, feeling a loud whooshing come over them as a rainbow of lights pushed out from them and through the diner and out through all of Storybrooke as they shared their true love's kiss.

Regina gasped in surprise and awe as she felt that wave of power coming from true love's kiss, move through her entire being, sending love, warmth and healing through her body, making her whole again. Her eyes widened when she saw something else happening with the blonde. “Emma!”

The Sheriff grinned at Regina as she looked at herself, seeing she was back to her red leather jacket, blonde hair and that wasn't the only thing happening with her. Emma’s eyes were glowing a neon green.

“Well now that was fun. Right after we chased the Charmings out of here, this blast came and hit us all. Now they're outside making a huge fuss about True Love’s Kiss. Ruby isn't letting them inside…” Maleficent smirked knowingly as she looked at Regina and Emma. She glanced over at Zelena and saw the redhead was smiling. 

Regina was surprised to see Maleficent there. Not too surprised, but she couldn't help wonder what was going on. “Mal? What were you doing with… I mean what's going on with you and Emma?”

Emma grinned as she looked at Maleficent. “Hi mom.” Her eyes twinkled with merriment and mischief.

Regina's jaw dropped as she looked at Emma. Surprised at this revelation. “Wait. What? How can that be? Maleficent is your mother?” Her eyes widened as she remembered how Emma’s eyes had glowed. “Your eyes…”

Maleficent chuckled softly. “Looks like we need to fill the Mayor in on how that happened.” She smirked.

Granny smiled at them. “Go on, get out of my kitchen. Zelena still needs to eat.”

Emma chuckled knowingly. “Well then, come join us and we will be happy to tell you everything, My Queen.” She murmured, kissing Regina as she led her out of the kitchen.

The moment they got out of the kitchen, everyone was surprised to see that Emma Swan was back to herself. Even more so surprised that Zelena and Regina were no longer fighting. There was a collective sigh of relief moving through the diner. If only they knew what was lurking inside Emma Swan.

Soon they were seated with Cruella, Ursula, Maleficent and Zelena. Ruby pulled over a chair and joined them as well. Regina was very curious about the whole thing. Surprised even more that Ruby was also sitting with them. She realized she was completely out of the loop with what happened since the whole thing with Zelena and Emma had come out into the open. Had she been too involved with herself not to notice certain things going on? “I just want to know something before you two tell me your story. What's going on with you Miss Lucas?”

Ruby grinned in a wolfish way. “Well, I didn't like the way the Charmings were handling things and I felt guilty for what happened to Emma. I felt like I failed her. As a friend and as a Godmother.” She grimaced. “I got into a huge fight with Snow and Charming over it. You might wanna fire that guy. Cause when I called him to come arrest that pirate. He said he had other plans and wouldn't be able to watch him.” Ruby scoffed. “I ended up watching him and getting to know Zelena. And that's when I realized your sister was trying to change. To be a better person. She knew what she did was wrong. And that's when she also made me realize some things about our Emma.” She smiled, looking at the blonde.

Zelena nodded. “I hinted it to Regina a few times, but I don't think she was really paying attention.” She chuckled. “She was too pissed at me to get the gist of what I was saying about her Savior.” She smirked. “I mean she did watch that security tape. I guess her mind was just too clouded with her rage.” She didn't blame her for being so angry. She gave Regina a small smile.

Ruby smiled as she added something. “Mal and I and Emma have something in common. I mean… I'm a wolf. They're…”

“Dragons.” Regina realized what they were talking about. It made so much sense now. Emma was a Dragon. A shapeshifter.

Maleficent smiled sadly. “Both my girls are. Emma has a twin sister out there. Lily is her name…”

Regina gasped in surprise as she looked at Emma. “What happened? How did you find out about Mal?”

Emma shared a dark smile with her mother. “After I became the dark one. I got all of Rumple's memories. I knew everything he was responsible for. Everything he did, everything he knew. All of his powers became a part of me. That was when I realized everything those damned Charmings put my mother through. Every single thing. I saw it all. How they knew Maleficent was pregnant. How Maleficent found out Snow was pregnant. How she'd found out her baby had the potential for darkness and had hated that idea. She’d stolen Maleficent's daughters and used the Apprentice to put her daughter's darkness inside them. And then the Apprentice had formed a portal, sending them to the land of no magic. How Rumple tried to convince the Charmings that I was their daughter when he knew that was a lie. That when they put their daughter's darkness inside them, they’d cursed their daughter too and they would never find her or be reunited with her. That was the price of using dark magic.” Emma also shared with Regina what the Charmings were planning to do with Zelena and their baby. History was in danger of repeating itself.

Regina was appalled by everything she heard. The Charmings had gone too far with what they’d done and had not learned from their mistakes from the first time. “Unbelievable!!! Who the hell do they think they are?!” She scoffed. “They are not getting their hands on my sister or this baby.” She wasn't going to let the Charmings get away with it the second time around.

Emma and Zelena grinned when they heard what Regina said.

Maleficent then looked at her daughter. “I see you're back to yourself, however I still sense the darkness is still inside you darling.”

Emma nodded. “When I killed Rumple... his dagger became a part of me. I may be more myself than we realize. After all, I am your daughter.” She showed them the outline of the dagger on her forearm. “I was born with the darkness inside me. I may not look like the dark one anymore. But I have all the powers of the dark ones inside me. It has to do with the fact the dagger is a part of me.”

Regina and Maleficent both looked at Emma's arm. “Usually, the darkness tethers itself to a person. But for some reason, the blade filled with all the dark ones has tethered itself to you. You and this blade are as one instead of separated. No one will be able to use the dark one's dagger to control you. It's in your blood. In your soul because it chose YOU.” Regina replied.

Maleficent nodded. “It does make sense. It knew who you were and who you were meant to be.”

“And how do you feel about that, my Queen?” Emma asked, hoping that wouldn't get in the way of their relationship.

Regina looked at the blonde and smiled. “It's a part of you. And I love every inch of you.” She murmured as she kissed her, not caring that they were not alone. “However, I am curious about what to expect, being with a dragon, romantically.” She chuckled. 

Maleficent laughed softly. “Well, once she mates with you in dragon form, you will be married in the way of the dragon.”

Regina's eyes grew wide as she thought about the different possibilities of having her way with Emma Swan. She was intrigued by what they could do together. She had a bright smile on her face as she turned to look at Emma. Regina Mills was definitely interested in seeing how that would work out. She started thinking about what happened when she was in the vault with Emma earlier. She wanted to revisit that again soon and just do things differently this time. Regina bit her lower lip as she continued thinking about being intimate with her dragon.

Emma's eyes grew dark when she realized where Regina’s thoughts were going. Even though she was no longer the dark one, she still had the powers of one. She moved to murmur into her Queen's ear. “We’ll do that and so much more.” She purred.

Regina shivered as her stomach clenched. She couldn't take her eyes off Emma. “Promise?”

Zelena noticed the sparks flying between her sister and Emma. “Go on, get out of here. Mal and the girls will take good care of me. We’ll be just fine.” She smiled knowingly. “I doubt those Charmings will try anything tonight. And besides… Ruby says Henry will be staying with his friends until Sunday. When Henry gets home, I know I will have a lot to make up for.” She winked. She knew she would need to mend fences with her nephew since she was working things out with Regina. It was the right thing to do. She didn't want her child to be raised in a family if they were going to be at each other's throats.

Ursula smiled at the pair. “You both clearly need this. We have everything covered. If anyone tries anything we’ll let you know.”

“Go on darlings.” Cruella waved them out with a knowing smile.

Maleficent winked at them. “We’ll see you in the morning. And then we will talk about bringing your sister home.”

Regina shared a smile with Emma and glanced once at Zelena just to see if she really was okay with the whole situation. Upon seeing her sister’s reassuring wink, Regina smiled and waved her hand as she took a hold of Emma’s hand and they left in a cloud of purple smoke. She brought her Sheriff back to her vault, wanting a do-over. This way, no one could interrupt them.

Emma smiled knowingly when she saw where Regina had taken them. She couldn't help but think back to the last time they were here in the vault. Before Emma could say anything, Regina beat her to the punch.

“Emma, I know the last time we were here, emotions were running high and I was still angry about what happened with my sister. All I wanted to do was to destroy her. But things happened differently. Zelena and I had a lot to say to each other. Because of you, I have my sister back, I know the circumstances surrounding the baby are unusual. But hopefully, with time…” Regina smiled. “You're having a baby with my sister. But this time, instead of pushing you to be with her, I want to show you exactly how much I love you. I mean we had our true love's kiss… And that was amazing. I love knowing you're mine.” She moved closer to Emma and reached out, curling her fingers into Emma’s blond hair, she pulled her closer and captured her mouth into her own. She kissed her passionately with a sense of urgency. Wanting them to be even closer than before, she moved her back toward their bed. She wanted to make love with Emma all night long.

Emma’s eyes were dark with a need to be intimate with her Queen. She growled softly, her eyes glowing with a desire to mate with this beautiful woman, to claim her body and soul. She wanted to give Regina everything she had and so much more. She could smell Regina's arousal and it woke the beast inside her. With a wave of her hand, they were both naked and lying in bed, skin touching skin.

Regina gasped and moaned with surprise seeing the look on Emma’s face. She felt wetness pooling between her legs. “Em-ma!” She kissed her passionately as she flipped Emma over, wanting to have control this time. She wanted to be on top, to watch Emma as she came for her. She began kissing her way down, making sure to tease her nipples, loving how very swollen and hard they were. She smiled victoriously when she heard the gasps and moans coming from Emma as she continued. She loved how guttural Emma’s cries of pleasure were getting. She sneaked a peek as she finally sampled her sweet nectar leaking from her womanhood. She licked her and teased her nub, loving the way she tasted. Her eyes grew black with desire as she saw how Emma’s teeth were sharper, her nails blackening as talons sprouted in place. Her eyes widened with awe as that nub she had been teasing mercilessly just seconds before had changed and soon a huge throbbing shaft was in place. “Oh hell Emma…” She licked her lips in anticipation as she took it into her grasp. She moaned at how different the texture was compared to a male human cock. It felt thicker, harder and slightly rougher to the touch. Leathery and had a single ridge on the top and twin ridges on the underside. She felt it in her hand, curious about how it would feel inside of her. She noticed the ridges were not sharp, but instead moved on their own. Emma groaned, sounding like she was close to coming all over her hand.

“Need to be inside you my Queen.” She rasped.

It was then Regina noticed a bulge at the base of the shaft that seemed to be getting bigger.

Emma moved, no longer wanting to wait. She looked at Regina. “Let me do this. Afterwards, you can do whatever your heart desires.” She promised, her voice thick with need.

Regina gasped and nodded as she let Emma take over for now. She moaned when she felt Emma’s shaft pressing and moving over her soaked slit. Her stomach clenched when she felt the throbbing shaft nudge against her clitorus.

Emma reached down and grasped her cock and aligned her shaft with her opening. She looked at Regina. “Are you sure you want this?” She rasped, her voice sounded less human and more draconian.

Regina nodded. “Yes please Em-ma. Take me! Make me yours!” She panted, her hips moved, trying to get Emma to sheath herself inside her waiting canal.

Emma didn't need to be told twice as she growled with pleasure, pushing inside of her, inch by inch. She withdrew and pushed in again, deeper still. Withdrawing and pushing again and again until she finally sheathed herself completely inside of Regina. She lifted her mate’s legs and moved them so she could move deeper still, pushing her knot into her harder.

Regina arched her back moaning and screaming with pleasure as she met her thrust for thrust. She wanted Emma all the way inside. Nobody had ever moved that deep before. Yet Emma was still going. She climaxed when the knot finally moved completely inside her.

Emma wasn't done yet. She was still rock hard and very hot to the touch. She growled and panted, her dragon coming out so close to the surface. She moaned, feeling Regina climaxing around her shaft. She had bottomed out and her shaft penetrated her unprotected and waiting cervix. “Change with me baby. Do this with me, my Queen.” She could smell how fertile Regina was and almost lost her load right there. She held back, wanting Regina to come with her.

Regina shook with waves of pleasure as she gasped, loving how hard Emma was. She wanted this just as bad as she did. She had no idea what was going to happen soon. But she would soon enough. “YESSSSSS EMMAAAA!!!” Her eyes glowed purple as she began transforming into a beautiful purple and black and silver dragon. The moment she did, she noticed several things going on with her body. Her eyes widened in surprise as the look turned to one of pure unadulterated desire once she saw what their true love's kiss had done to her reproductive system. She felt such joy, such love, such rapture knowing what Emma wanted to do with her, to give to her.

Emma thrust into Regina with urgency and the desire to mate with her again and again as soon as her dragon came out. She was crimson and black and indigo, her horns exactly like Maleficent's. She roared with pleasure, feeling her shaft swell even more, especially the knot as she felt liquid fire moving inside her. She bit down at Regina’s neck and shoulder and held on as she came hard inside of her, her white hot seed poured into Regina’s fertile womb over and over again. *I LOVE YOU REGINAAAA!!!!!*

Regina roared happily as she clamped down on her and came hard all over her, biting down on her neck and shoulder. *I LOVE YOU EMMAAAAAA!!!!!* She panted and moaned ecstatically, feeling such warmth inside her. They connected more than just in the way of soulmates or true loves, they connected at a more spiritual level. Bonding in a way that was more powerful, more magical, and more satisfying than ever experienced. They couldn't stop kissing or touching each other as they changed back to themselves. The knot took a long while to go down.

Emma was smiling with such joy, adoration, and pure bliss as she held Regina in her arms. She caressed her abdomen and they laughed together, celebrating more than just their mating.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roadtrip to find Lily begins. This time, Mal and Zelena goes with them. :)

Red Apple, Green Apple  
Chapter 8

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Wo our lovely ladies finally mated and married in the way of the dragon. Let's see how everyone reacts to their joining. :) yes more dragon babies… Two sisters pregnant… Deal with it. Lol

###############

Regina felt as if she were on cloud nine right now, laying there in Emma's arms, basking in the aftermath of their mating. She felt so incredibly warm inside, knowing exactly what was happening and hoping it was not a dream. That she was going to finally get to experience pregnancy. She was so completely in love with her dragon, and she felt whole now while she snuggled with her Emma. 

Emma chuckled knowingly as she kissed Regina's abdomen, loving the life growing inside her. “It's real, my Queen. You're having my baby. I love you so much.” She kissed her deeply as she held her in her arms.

She hummed happily. “Our baby.” Regina smiled, biting her lip. “I love the way it sounds. Our baby.” She sighed, feeling very content and happy right now. Suddenly, she realized she was feeling hungry. She felt as if they’d worked up an appetite. 

Emma chuckled knowingly when she saw the look in her wife's eyes. “Let's go get something to eat.” Her eyes twinkled happily as they got up, magically got themselves cleaned up and dressed as they left in a cloud of smoke.

They'd decided to go to Regina’s mansion and while Regina wanted to cook them a meal, Emma wanted them to cook together. “We will do everything together now. We're a team and you're my mate, my Queen, my everything.” She'd murmured while kissing Regina's neck.

The brunette moaned and smirked knowingly. “Sounds good to me dear. You do the vegetables and salad. I will take care of everything else.” 

“Deal.” Emma grinned as she set about getting the cutting board and started cutting the vegetables and making the salad for them. She made more than plenty. She also set the table and got glasses of water for them, humming happily as she did this.

Regina smiled as she listened to Emma humming while she made dinner for them. She could see how happy her Sheriff was. She felt the exact same way. After she put dinner in the oven, she moved to join Emma, waving her hand as she turned the music on and began dancing with her blonde.

Emma moved in sync with Regina, matching the steps beautifully. It was clear Emma knew how to dance. She dipped her Queen and kissed her, bringing her back up as they continued dancing.

Regina was very impressed that her Sheriff could dance. She loved being with her like this, spending time with her. She giggled when Emma dipped her like that. It caused her eyes to darken with need. But she had to restrain herself. They had all the time in the world now. When Emma kissed her, her breath hitched. She loved how romantic Emma was being. Before she could say something, they heard a throat clearing and both sets of eyes turned to look at the source of the sound that had interrupted them.

They saw the amused smiles on the faces of Maleficent and Zelena. Emma licked her lips and smiled. “Hi.”

Regina giggled. She usually didn't do that, but she did. She still was feeling a natural high as she looked at their guests. “Dinner will be ready soon.” She smiled.

Zelena smirked as she looked at her sister. “So you’ve got something special cooking in the oven?” She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Emma snorted at the double meaning behind Zelena’s words.

Maleficent chuckled. She knew what Zelena was hinting at. “Your sister most certainly does.” She winked as they moved to sit down.

They had so much to catch up on as a family. Zelena told them about life in Oz and what it was like for her growing up. Regina shared some things with her sister about herself. Maleficent spoke about hers in general and how she became who she was. Emma proceeded to share her life story as well, giving Regina a glimpse into her life in the foster care. 

While they were talking and the oven beeped, signaling that dinner was ready, Emma got out some wine for herself and for her mother to enjoy while Regina got their dinner out of the oven. She was happy to have some adult time with her family before their son came home from staying with his friends. Regina smiled at that thought. Her hand fell to her flat abdomen knowing there was life growing inside her. They were a family now. Even more so now that she and Emma had finally shared a true love’s kiss. And now she and Emma were mated. 

Regina brought their dinner over to them, smiling at Maleficent, glad that Emma had found her mother and happier still that she'd worked things out with her sister, Zelena. She liked it so much better when they were not at war with each other anymore. She then sat down next to Emma and chuckled softly. “Henry is going to be in for a surprise when he comes home on Sunday.” She smirked as they began eating.

Emma chuckled knowingly, having seen her wife's thoughts and knowing what brought them on. She kissed her wife. “And there's plenty of surprises in store for him too.” She winked and shared a smile with her mother and sister in law.

Maleficent smiled knowingly. “Ahh yes, the fact your family is growing. And the knowledge you are not a Charming.” She smirked. “I look forward to meeting my grandson.”

“He will be surprised that his mothers and I have worked out our differences.” Zelena smiled. “I wonder how he will handle the fact we both are giving him siblings.” She had a wicked smile on her face when she said this.

Emma shook her head and smiled. “Well I was never able to connect with those damned Charmings and now we know why. I don't think they have grasped it just yet. But they will soon enough.” She then looked at the sisters. “It might take the kid some time to get used to it, but I know he will be happy knowing he's not going to be an only child now. I know the circumstances are not normal, but we are a family.” She winked. “He's going to have to get used to the idea that his Grandmother is Maleficent. And that he has another aunt out there. I cannot wait to get Lily home soon.”

Maleficent smiled at her daughter. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this. I just wish there was a way I would be able to join you when we bring your sister home.”

Emma recalled the time when she and Henry had gone with Gold to find his son. “Maybe there is a way. Gold had made a potion to put on his son’s scarf and was able to move across the townline. I know what he used to make it from the memories of his that I still have.” She looked at Maleficent, remembering when she'd given her the indigo baby rattle. “Lily's purple rattle, if we use it as an anchor for you, that might work. You would need to hold onto that until we get back here and then give it to Lily.” She suggested.

Regina nodded. “That should work. I know Emma is able to move between Storybrooke and the outside world easily. Probably because she and her sister both grew up in that world. I don't know. Maybe there's something else at work here.”

Maleficent nodded. “I still don't like it that my girls had to grow up in this world. We're dragons. We're magical beings, immortals. This world was not ready for them, for us. Well, that is, until now.” She drawled. “I cannot wait to get my girls together and to have them BOTH in my arms soon.”

Emma smiled as she reached over and took her mother's hand in her own. “And we'll make sure that happens, Mom.” She promised.

“Let's go to my vault. I have everything we need to create potions.” Regina replied.

Zelena grinned wickedly. “Ooh Double, double toil and trouble, fire burn and caldron bubble!” She winked as everyone turned to look at her.

Emma snickered when she heard what the redhead said. 

Regina smiled. “Yes exactly dear sister.” They all left and arrived at her vault and Maleficent helped Regina and Emma put the potions together, making several other kinds of potions just in case they needed to use something should they face some trouble.

Zelena hummed as she watched them put their finishing touches. “Am I to assume I will be going with you lovely ladies? Or should I stay here and hang out with Cruella and Ursula as well as our residential guard dog Ruby?”

Regina chuckled at what Zelena called Ruby, knowing how she hated being called a dog. “I don't know, will you give us any trouble? Can we trust you to behave?” She smirked.

Maleficent was amused by Regina’s question. “You're worried about her behaving? She isn't the only one you should be worried about.” Her eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

Zelena had a truly wicked smile on her face. “Fine, I will stay here and amuse myself with juggling some fireballs…”

Emma shared a look with Regina, knowing she was kidding. She chuckled. “This road trip will definitely not be dull. Not at all.” She made some calls and got the information she needed. “Ruby will keep an eye on Henry for us. And Regina, you won't need to worry about my car, I'm renting a van for our trip. Zelena is coming with us. I don't trust those Charmings not to try anything with her in our absence.” She wanted to be able to have the Mills sisters in her sights at all times especially since they both were carrying something precious inside them.

“Looks like it's all settled. When do we leave?” Maleficent asked.

“First thing in the morning. Right after breakfast.” Emma smiled.

Zelena smiled at Regina. “Lovely.”

##########

After letting Cruella and Ursula know what was going to happen, they agreed to stick around in Storybrooke, taking charge of keeping tabs of everything going on. Cruella dispatched some animals to report to her on anything going on, those animals would act as their eyes and ears. The Charmings would not be able to pull a fast one on them while they were out if town. They wanted to make sure to cover all their bases.

Granny still needed to get used to the fact Cruella and Ursula were there, but she trusted Ruby and noticed how her granddaughter was hanging out with them more often.

Ruby wanted to get to know them better and felt more secure knowing they wouldn't let anything bad happen to Henry or to Emma and her unborn children. Ruby would also keep her ears open should Snow plan something. The wolf had promised not to say Anything to reveal what Emma and her own family were doing.

##########

Morning came around and they’d had their breakfast at Granny's while Granny made sure to have two baskets packed for their trip, wanting to make sure they were well fed and hydrated for their trip.

Just before they were about to leave, the Charmings came inside. Emma groaned at this, not wanting to deal with them. Seeing them, tended to put her in a bad mood. She didn't need this at all.

Ruby sensed this. She moved over to the Charmings. “Hey Snow, I need to talk with you about something very important. Come on over here…” She ushered them into the kitchen, wanting to distract them enough so Emma and the others could take off.

“I want to talk with you about something too, but I need to stop Emma. She has no idea what she's getting herself into and I get it that she's upset but she's taking it out in the wrong person. I don't deserve this treatment…” She was rambling on.

Ruby pretended to listen to her, but actually was smiling inwardly when she heard Emma and her family leave the diner. She kept the Charmings there until she no longer heard the car.

###########

Emma laughed. “Glad to have Ruby in our corner…” Some of them had already used the potion that would keep them safe until they returned to Storybrooke with Lily.

Regina smirked. “At least she was smart enough to distract those idiots. Otherwise we all know what would have happened.”

“What would have happened?” Zelena asked.

Maleficent and Emma both smirked at her question. “I would have given them hell.” Emma replied. “They still think I am their daughter and are not willing to accept the fact Maleficent is my mother. I’ll show them when we get back.” She winked through the rearview mirror as they finally crossed the town line. She smiled, knowing she was looking forward to being reunited with Lily. They’d been through so much together. She touched her birthmark, thinking about her sister as she did this.

Maleficent was intrigued by this world that her daughters had grown up in. She kept her eyes peeled, taking in the scenery and the sights as they continued on their trip.

Zelena and Regina talked, discussing their pregnancies and knew they would be there for each other with Emma and Maleficent helping them. They also knew they needed to talk with Emma and Mal soon about what to expect with their babies’ other parent being a dragon. 

Regina decided she wasn't going to put off that one question that was burning strong inside her. “With Emma being a dragon, and Henry being her son, how will that affect him?”

Emma perked up at this question and saw how Zelena was also curious as well. 

“Yes, how will that affect our babies?” The redhead asked.

Maleficent smiled. “I'm glad you asked. My girls’ other parent was not human when they were conceived. Henry's father was human. But my daughter's DNA is much more stronger than humans. Especially a human like Henry's father. The older he gets, the more draconic his DNA will get. But you two are powerful witches. Those babies were conceived when Emma was in touch with her dragon. You have a choice, be made immortal and you will be able to give birth to them in any form. Preferably as dragons. Don't, and their births will be very hard on you physically.”

Emma didn't want them to have a difficult pregnancy. “I want them to have a choice. I know they can shapeshift and could give birth as dragons rather than in their human forms. But should they want to be immortal, that should be their decision.”

Regina knew what she wanted. “I want to be around with you forever. I don't want to not be a part of our children's lives at some point in the future. I do jot want to miss out on anything since you're my true love. I know we would not be able to live without one another.”

Emma smiled and nodded. “I want that too, my Queen. I want you to be happy and to have everything you've ever wanted.”

Zelena nodded and smiled. “I want that as well. That would give me more time to find whomever I am meant to be with.”

Maleficent nodded, not surprised that they wanted the gift of immortality. “We will take care of that as soon as we get back with Lily.”

Emma grinned as she took Regina’s hand into her own. She was very much looking forward to doing this with her wife and to helping Zelena realize her potential. They finally reached their destination after making two stops and filling up the gas. “This is the address…” She pulled into a parking lot, seeing how rundown the place looked. It had been vandalized multiple times over the years.

Regina and Zelena grimaced when they saw the place. “Lily lived here? Are you sure this is the right place?” Regina asked.

Both Emma and Maleficent inhaled deeply and nodded. “The scent is faint, but she was definitely here. Let's see if we can find out where she went. I don't think she lives here anymore. Someone might know where she is…” They all got out of the SUV and eyed the building.

“Let's find out darling.” Maleficent was growing impatient.

They moved inside the building, noticing the bad shape it was in as they found Lily's old apartment. They could hear voices coming from inside. Emma knocked. They heard silence. She knocked again and heard sounds of panic behind the door.

A man came to the door. “What do you want?! Yer not cops?” The man looked very sleazy, like he could have been a pimp or a gambler or even a pusher.”

Emma could smell alcohol and weed and other drugs. She looked past the man into the room and saw he had buddies who were gambling and using drugs. “I'm looking for Lily Page. She's my sister. Have you seen her?”

The man sneered. “Yer not cops? Maybe you an’ yer friends would like ta play strip poker with us? Maybe shoot some lines… If yer all ask nicely… We could all play.”

Emma felt disgust at what he was asking. She grabbed his throat. “My sister! Where is she?!” She growled when he tried to shut the door on her arm, not wanting to cooperate with them. Emma grunted as she pushed him back, throwing the door so hard it broke off its hinges. The men jumped up and grabbed their knives. One man had a gun and was looking for his magazine.

The women stormed into the apartment and they each confronted a man or two. There were only two other women there who were there just to pleasure the men. 

Emma slammed the man against the wall, smirking when the plaster broke and fell. The man whimpered in surprise. “That bitch is gone!!! She wouldn't compromise on the payment plan. I kicked that slut out!! She's a freak!!!”

Maleficent roared. “THAT’S MY DAUGHTER!!!” Her eyes glowed with fury.

Emma smirked when she saw her mother starting to dragon out. She threw the asshole towards her mother, knowing she wanted his blood. She then grabbed the other man who reached out for the magazine for his gun and stopped him, killing him on the spot as she changed and devoured him. 

Regina and Zelena laughed and made sure the others no longer had knives or other weapons. The men started shouting when they used magic. They were surprised to realize they were able to use magic in this world.

“I think it's because of the babies. They're magical.” Regina realized as she formed a fireball while the four of them destroyed the men and then left.

They had a natural high as they left the scene of the crime after making sure everything was destroyed.


End file.
